Wildness·
by Valye
Summary: Esta historia está basada en una chica… En Katniss Everdeen y el chico malo, Peeta Mellark. Celos, rupturas, dolor, peleas, felicidad, buenos amigos, sexo salvaje (plagado de lemons, o al menos lo voy a intentar), locuras, corazones rotos… Etc xD
1. Chapter 1

**Mini-descripción: ****_Esta historia está basada en una chica… Una chica que lo tiene todo, ¿o quizás no? Su amor empieza por un chico malo, que ella piensa que no le interesa, pero la verdad es que él también se siente así por ella. Celos, rupturas, dolor, peleas, felicidad, buenos amigos, sexo salvaje (lo sé, eso es lo que ustedes quieren ver, no mientan e.e), locuras, corazones rotos… Y un amor que es más eterno que el tiempo. Espero que les guste esta historia, estaré más que feliz de saber que alguien la lee :D._**

**Disclaimer: ****_Los fabulosos personajes de esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama es mía, desgraciadamente ellos no. (T_T) Quizás a algún que otro personaje me lo invente 7u7. _**

**WILDNESS.**

**Chapter 1. **_Éxtasis_**.**

**KATNISS'S POV.**

¡Qué emoción! ¡Sólo queda una semana de clases, y empiezan las vacaciones!

Bueno, yo soy Katniss Everdeen, y tengo 16 años. Tengo los ojos de un especial color gris, de quién no sé que he heredado. También tengo la piel con un toque aceitunado, pues eso sí lo he sacado de mi padre. Tengo una cabellera color castaña oscura, que casi siempre ato en una trenza a un costado de mi cabeza. No quiero sonar arrogante, pero tengo un espectacular cuerpo. Me cuido mucho, no soy de estar quedándome quieta. Soy una chica bastante aplicada del colegio. Soy muy buena sobre todo en el área de la biología, donde algún día espero poder estudiar y graduarme en medicina. También adoro los deportes. Me destaco en natación, voy a un club que se llama Swimming Club. También me destaco en otros deportes, como mi favorito: Voleibol. Tenemos un equipo que lo conforman 5 chicas, incluyéndome y un chico. ¡Es genial! Nos divertimos mucho cuando jugamos y la mayoría de las veces ganamos. Mis padres son George Everdeen y Amy Everdeen. Ellos se conocieron estudiando en la universidad, las mismas carreras, estuvieron mucho tiempo saliendo hasta que mi padre decidió casarse con mi madre, ¡y aquí tienen el resultado! Después os contaré más detalladamente cómo surgió su amor, pues resulta ser una historia bastante divertida. Manejan una empresa de celulares, llamada Tek. Se encargan en arreglar, vender, y crear accesorios para celulares. Así que ganan mucho dinero, pues es una empresa muy conocida aquí, en mi distrito. También tengo una hermana menor de 14 años, llamada Primrose, rubia y de ojos verdes. Ella es hermosa. Tiene como mil pretendientes… y es bastante sociable para la edad que tiene. Mis padres están todo el tiempo ocupados… No tienen tiempo para mí ni para ella. Y yo… Cómo chica buena que soy, me paso las horas estudiando para que se sientan orgullosos de mí, ya que soy su único linaje. Puedo tener todo lo que quiera, cuando quiera… Pero no, desgraciadamente me falta algo que nunca he podido tener y seguramente nunca tenga. El amor de Peeta Mellark.  
Él es el típico chico malo de las escuelas… El tío con el que no te quieres meter, o tener algún lío. Pero que… él… está cañón. Es sólo verle, y perderte en sus ojazos azules. Tiene el pelo de un color rubio-cobrizo. Y cuando lo veo… Madre mía, me acaloro por dentro. Hace quizás un periodo de 4 meses o 5 que Peeta empezó a causar esto en mí. Desde que me habló por primera vez.

**FLASHBACK**

_Yo iba apurada a mi última clase del viernes, y no era una materia bonita de estudiar: Filosofía. La última clase del viernes era para contar qué tal nos ha ido en la semana, y sí, era una estupidez tremenda, pero era obligatoria. Iba organizando mis cuadernos, sin ver hacia delante, estaba tan apurada que temía que me pusieran una 'llegada tarde'. Hasta que de pronto pasó, me choqué con el tío más perfecto que pueda haber en este planeta. Peeta. Y ahí supe que tenía que ir grabando mi nombre en una lápida. Al chocarme, todos mis cuadernos y hojas salieron volando por el pasillo del instituto, pero no había nadie allí, todos se había largado y yo llegaba tarde. Cuando sentí su pecho, pensé que me había chocado contra una puerta, o un casillero, de lo duro que estaba. Claramente, este chico tiene el cuerpazo de un dios. Quisiera conocer a mi suegra, digo, a la mamá de Peeta para felicitarle por su gran trabajo. Caí al suelo de espaldas, sobre mi trasero. Tocándome la cabeza y aún en el piso miré hacia arriba con temor. Y allí distinguí sus ojos azules entre las hojas que volaban a su alrededor. Me ofreció una mano para levantarme que claramente rechacé, me levanté sola. Sí, sí, lo sé, me perdí la oportunidad de tocar su mano, lo sé. Todavía me arrepiento. Entonces de su sensual boca salen las palabras:_

—_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Yo lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo. Hasta que por fin saqué mi cara de boba, que creo que si hubiera pasado un segundo más, estaría babeando. _

_—Sí, sí, p-perdona… Es que no te he visto. ¿Tú estás bien? —Le dije sonrojándome totalmente, habré parecido un tomate._

_Me regala una sonrisa ladeada, en el que puedo ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes._

_—Claro que estoy bien, fuiste tú la que cayó al piso. Bueno, como sea, nos vemos preciosa._

_¡Me ha dicho preciosa! ¡Oh por dios! Me miró una última vez y siguió su camino. Wow, madre mía. Seguí juntando mis cosas y al final entré a clases… La llegada tarde me la llevé igual._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

De todas maneras, debería de darme por vencida ya. Hace dos meses que tiene novia, y es la estúpida de Delly.

**PEETA'S POV.**

Desde el choque con esta chica no he dejado de pensar en ella. Ni estando con otras tías… No sé que carajos me ha estado pasando… Traté de conseguirme una novia para ver si la olvidaba, pero nada. Y ni que mi novia no fuera fea, todo lo contrario… De la escala del 1 al 10, le pongo un 9,5. Una rubia alta, de ojos celestes, casi como el cielo, con un cuerpazo… Vamos, que si no se te para con ella, no se te para con nadie. Igual varias veces he imaginado que Delly es esa chica, y que me la follo a ella. Que grita mi nombre desesperadamente para que le dé más. Tiene tremendos pechos, unos que adoro, y un trasero… Uff, le dejo 20 hijos. Pero la chica con la que me crucé… Ella es un 10, de 10. Es perfecta… No he podido olvidarme de ella. Y eso que fue hace como unos… ¿5 Meses? He intentado hablarle, pero no encuentro el momento, y todas las veces que lo he probado, ya se había ido, o estaba rodeada por sus amigas. Entre su grupo de amigas, estaba Glimmer, es la novia de Cato, uno de mis mejores amigos y uno de los más estúpidos. Ambos son rubios, sólo que él tiene ojos celestes, y ella verdes. Pero no podría preguntarle por la chica misteriosa. Porque si no, Glimmer le diría que pregunté por ella, y adiós a mi fachada construida por años de chico malo. No, no puedo arriesgarme. Quizás le pida el favor a Cato, que le pregunte a su novia, sólo por saber… Bueno, tampoco quiero que tengan problemas entre ellos, así que mejor no.  
¡Hostias, no me he presentado! Soy Peeta Mellark, tengo 17 años, tengo el pelo rubio, ondulado, y unos ojos azules provenientes de mi padre. Y vivo con mis padres en la mejor parte del distrito. Ellos tienen panaderías por todos los distritos, así que a mi familia se la caracteriza por ser buena en la cocina… Y en la cama. Mi padre me contaba sus años de gloria, cuando aún no conocía a mi madre. Ella es rubia, de ojos marrones, y mi padre es castaño, de ojos azules. Tengo un hermano menor, de 15 años, llamado Marvel. Creo que Es un gran chico, quiere seguir mis pasos, pero no creo que pueda… Conmigo nadie se compara. Tengo una reputación en el instituto de haberme tirado a todas las tías, menos a la misteriosa y a su grupo de amigas. Y cuando digo todas, es todas. Siempre vuelven, pidiéndome más. Y yo, como buen servidor que soy, les doy más. Pero ninguna de ellas ha despertado el fuego en mí. No como la chica en llamas. Así decidí llamarla. Que no tuvo ni que desnudarse para ponerme nervioso, ella tiene algo especial.

Hoy la vería, viernes, en la última clase del día, en filosofía. Sí, estaba decidido, allí haría algo para por fin hablarle. Esta era mi oportunidad… Oh, pero tenemos un problema. Delly también tiene esa clase conmigo, quizás se enfada… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo me importa que una tía se enoje conmigo? Ya la he engañado con otras… Así que por hablar con una, no creo que haya problema.

**KATNISS'S POV.**

Me tomo un baño bien merecido antes de ir al colegio. Tomo mi uniforme del instituto que consta por una camisa lisa blanca, y una falta bastante corta negra. A veces me incomoda ponérmela. Mi mejor amiga Annie, vendrá a recogernos a mí y a mi hermana, para ir al instituto. Bajo una vez que me puse los zapatos, para así encontrarme con mi familia desayunando, que extraño…

—¡Buenos días mi amor! —Me saluda mi madre.

—Buenos días familia. —Y le doy un beso a cada uno en la cabeza, hasta que me siento en mi respectivo lugar. Empiezo a desayunar, una taza de café con leche y unos croissants.

—Nos vamos un mes a Madrid. —Al fin suelta mi madre, y casi escupo toda la leche.

—¿Qué? —Se me adelanta Prim y pregunta.

—Que nos iremos un mes a Madrid. —Repite mi padre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y nosotras qué? —Vuelve a preguntar preocupada Prim.

—Ustedes estáis ya bastantes grandecitas como para cuidarse solitas, y además sois muy responsables. Os irá bien solas. Es por un negocio, nada importante.

—¡¿Nada importante!? ¡¿Cómo qué nada importante?! ¡Obviamente es importante! ¡Os vais un mes, no tres días! —Eso es cierto, nunca se fueron por tanto tiempo, pero bueno a mí ya me daba igual, me había acostumbrado a todo aquello, pero Prim no.

Se levanta bruscamente de la mesa y se va hacia la entrada, tomo rápidamente la leche, (casi me atraganto) y muerdo un croissant, para ir detrás de ella. Mis padres se quedan mirando uno a otro.

Encuentro a mi hermana que caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada, bastante molesta. La abrazo para intentar calmarla pero parece que eso hace que empeore.

—Tranquila patito… no pasará nada, estaremos bien.

—Eso no es lo que me importa Kat, lo que me molesta es que no le importemos una mierda.

Y en eso escuchamos el sonido del auto de Annie, que al vernos le cambia la cara de felicidad que tenía cuando llegó. Cogemos nuestras maletas y entramos en el coche, un Alfa Romeo C8 Spider, un hermoso, hermoso auto. Ella, al ser hija de una maestra de conducir, le enseñó y le dio un carnet para menor de edad, que resulta muy difícil conseguir.

—¿Todo bien chicas? —Pregunta una Annie preocupada.

—Sí, todo bien Annie, gracias por preguntar. —Le responde Prim, yo sólo me limito a mirar a Annie como diciendo: "ya se le pasará".

Fuimos calladas por todo el camino. Hasta que paramos en un semáforo, porque estaba en rojo.

—¿Quieres qué te cuente algo? —Me pregunta ella.

—Claro, adelante.

—Ayer, que me comí a Finnick Odair después de clases.

—¿A el Odair? ¡No jodas!

—Sí, me lo comí, y no sólo una vez.

—Pero no habéis… Tú sabes…

Me queda mirando un poco confundida.

—No, no sé, ¿no habremos…?

—Ay, ¡tú sabes Annie!

—Kat, ya no tienes 5 años, ya puedes hablar sin censura. —Dice poniendo las manos al volante y acelerando cuando la luz roja a cambiado a verde.

—Es cierto Kat, ¡yo ni siquiera soy virgen! —Responde Prim detrás de nosotras, se ve que le ha llamado la atención la conversación… pero espera, ¿a dicho que no es virgen?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué no eres virgen Prim?

—Pues… Recuerdas a Marvel… ¿Mellark?

—Sí el chiquillo ese tan majo amigo tuyo.

—Pues con él, ¿sabes?

—Espera. —Me doy vuelta para mirar a Prim— ¿Acabas de decir Mellark?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿No tiene un hermano mayor? —Annie estaba atenta escuchando pero no decía nada.

—Sí, creo que lo tiene… Déjame pensar… Ah, sí, ¡Peeta Mellark!

Y me quedé en shock. Mi hermana había perdido la virginidad con el hermano del tío que a mí me gustaba. ¿Qué carajos?

—Pues si habéis follado. —Le pregunto a Annie, volviendo en mí— ¿Feliz? ¿Así quieres que hable?

—Sí, feliz, pero no, no me lo he follado… Aún…—Y una sonrisa maliciosa se cruza por la cara de mi amiga.

Llegamos finalmente al instituto. Siento que alguien me mira… No sé quién. Últimamente he estado recibiendo cartas muy lindas… Pero anónimas. Quisiera saber de quién son.

Nos separamos de Prim para ir a nuestros casilleros. Y cuando abro el mío, una hoja blanca cae al suelo, me recojo para levantarla y resulta que es otra carta.

**_Querida Katniss. _**

**_Ayer te veías preciosa con tu pelo suelto. Espero que algún día te dignes por verme, estoy más cerca de lo que crees. Hace ya mucho tiempo que me gustas… Eso no es nuevo. Quisiera verte hoy a la salida, en la entrada del instituto. Sé que tu última clase es Filosofía… Ansío poder hablar contigo en persona. _**

**_-Anónimo._**

En el fondo de mí, desea plenamente que esa carta sea de Peeta. Iré sólo para ver quién demonios es, porque prácticamente me acosa. ¡Eso sería un sueño! Pero es imposible que se fije en mí, solo soy una del montón, como cualquier otra.

Hago de la carta una bola de papel y la arrojo al suelo. Cierro el casillero y me dirijo a mi clase de matemáticas.

**PEETA'S POV.**

Veo el coche de Annie estacionado ya dentro del instituto. Eso quiere decir que la chica en llamas ha llegado. ¡Carajo aún no me sé su nombre, tengo que averiguarlo!

Le preguntaré a alguien de su clase. Sí, no tengo otra. Pero alguien que no hable con ella… Ya me daré cuenta, tendré que observarla hoy. Hasta que la vi. Con su hermosa trenza y sus flamantes ojos grises, perfecta como siempre, la vi tirando un papel al suelo, ¿qué será ese papel? Pero me tuvieron que arruinar la vista y quitarme de mis pensamientos.

—¡Hola amor! —Me saluda Delly, con un beso suave en los labios.

—Hola… —Le respondo un poco seco.

—¿Te pasa algo bebé?

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. ¿Me harías un favor?

—Sí, perdona… Dime.

—¿Me traes una botella de agua?

—Sí, claro. —Y se va. Camino rápido, o más bien corro hacia donde el papel y lo levanto, dónde leo una estúpida carta de amor… ¿Otro más atrás de MI chica en llamas? No, no lo permitiría. Ella es mía. Iré después de filosofía para ver quién es ese idiota. Para que sepa que no puede meterse con propiedad de Peeta. Le doy un puñetazo al casillero y tiro el papel, empiezo a caminar rápido para afuera del colegio y despejarme, antes de terminar partiéndole la boca a alguien.

Fin del capítulo 1.

**Hola, he escrito este fic, de Katpee, porque me encanta la pareja que hacen. Espero que les guste, o siquiera alguien lo lea! Jaja. ¿Quién será el chico misterioso? :o Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo xD Saludooooooooos**

**Vale. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****_Los fabulosos personajes de esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama es mía, desgraciadamente ellos no. (T_T) Quizás a algún que otro personaje me lo invente 7u7._**

**WILDNESS.**

**Chapter 2****_. _**_Forbidden love._

**KATNISS'S POV.**

Me aburría en matemáticas. Simplemente era totalmente horrible estar allí. Cómo saben, yo soy totalmente tímida y además que no me gusta hablar de… temas sexuales. Pero mi profesor, Haymitch Abernathy, me había ofrecido, descaradamente, que tuviera sexo con él, a cambio de la mejor nota. Obviamente le dije que no, primeramente yo perdería mi virginidad con un chico que esté completamente enamorada de él, y que hayamos durado por lo menos un año. Así será, si me quiere me debe de esperar, pero si no me espera… Pues a la mierda, busco otro, y segundo: puedo conseguir la mejor nota sin acostarme con él, ¿quién se ha creído?

—Señorita Everdeen… —Mi profesor con sus palabras me quita de mis pensamientos —¿Puede decirme cómo hayamos la 'x' en _Báskaras_?

—Yo… Yo… —Miré a mis alrededores, cuando vi a Delly sonriendo y a punto de levantar la mano. —Claro que lo sé.

El profesor me mira, y me muestra el marcador de pizarra, invitándome a que lo hiciera en el pizarrón, y eso es claramente lo que iba a hacer. Me levanto de mi asiento y miro el marcador color negro, lo tomo, y lo destapo. Empiezo a escribir en el pizarrón: x = - b ± √ (b) ² -4 (a)(c) ÷ 2 (a).

Me doy la vuelta, y miro a Delly, que le cambia la cara. Me gustaría reírme en su cara, pero no lo haré… No quiero humillarla. Por ahora. Comienzo a explicar cómo funciona _Báskaras_. Cuando finalizo, todos me miran alucinados. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? El profesor me aplaude y luego el resto de la clase. Menos por supuesto, la señorita Putona. ¡Qué envidiosa! Bueno, más bien debería de envidiarla yo, por ser la novia de Peeta. Mirándola bien, no hay que culparlo. Tiene demasiados pechos y demasiado trasero. Por eso le gustará a él.

—Te mereces un 10, Everdeen. —Y me guiña un ojo. ¡Será descarado! Y suena un pitido, indicando el inicio primer recreo, que tan sólo dura 15 minutos. Voy al baño. Annie me grita desde atrás que la espere.

—¡Kaaaaaaaatniss! ¡Espérame!

La espero. Miro de nuevo a mis alrededores. Veo unos ojos grises… Pero los pierdo, no sé, sólo he visto sus ojos, no su cara… Que extraño.

Cuando llega Annie, apoya ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, tomando bastante aire, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Katniss, a que no sabes lo que acaba de pasar. —Me dice, todavía tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—No, no lo sé, ¿me lo cuentas mientras vamos al baño? Es que me estoy haciendo pis.

Ella asiente, y empieza con el chisme que tanto la emociona…

—Katniss, ¡estoy tan feliz! Finnick, me ha pedido que salga con él mañana por la noche.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿y tú qué le has dicho?

—¡Qué le voy a decir tonta! ¡Pues le he dicho que sí! ¡Qué emoción!

La abrazo, con mucha suavidad, me pone feliz que ella esté feliz, ¡se lo merece! Es una chica estupenda, pero ahora tendré que hablar con ese tal Finnick para decirle que cuide y trate bien a mi mejor amiga, porque si la lastima, va a tener serios problemas conmigo. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Ya no aguanto! Y entro como una bala al baño. Salgo, me lavo las manos y al salir me choco bruscamente con una chica. ¡Delly! Esto es genial (nótese el sarcasmo).

—¿No te fijas por dónde vas, retrasada?

—¿Retrasada yo? Retrasada tú, que te he dejado con la palabra en la boca en matemáticas. ¿Por qué me tienes tanta envidia, Delly?

—¡Pero que dices! —Pone los ojos en blanco. —Yo no te tengo envidia.

—No, para nada. Lo que tú digas, princesa silicona.

Me doy media vuelta y me largo a donde dejé a Annie. Que por cierto, no está. ¿Dónde demonios se habrá ido? La pierdo de vista por dos segundos y esto es lo que pasa.

**PEETA'S POV.**

Aún sigo pensando quién carajos le escribió la carta a Katniss. Así que así se llama… Katniss. Es hermoso, como ella. Me quedé varios minutos pensando en cómo la vi hoy, y las tremendas ganas que tenía de arrancarle esa falda. Sólo quedaban tan sólo unas horas para verla al fin en filosofía. Alguien me toca el hombro, me giro, y veo a mi otro mejor amigo, Finnick.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo chaval? —Me sonríe. Sabe que algo está pasando en mi cabeza además de pechos, traseros y sexo.

—Tío… Tengo un problema.

—Suéltalo.

Abro y cierro la boca, al darme cuenta de que hay una sombra no invitada detrás de mí. No digo nada, y Finnick me mira confundido. Yo sólo me limito a mirarlo hasta que la sombra, deja de ser sombra para ver a una Delly curiosa. ¡Estuve a punto de cagarla!

—¿Ya estás mejor? —Me pregunta, en cierto tono tierno, haciéndome sonreír.

—Sí, gracias. Y por lo que veo traes el agua.

—¡Sí! Te la compré antes, pero como te vi tan enfadado… Pues no quise molestarte. —Eso quiere decir, que si me vio darle el puñetazo al casillero, me vio tirar el papel. Me pregunto si lo habrá cogido… No, no lo creo… Delly no es tan lista. Aún no sé cómo consigue esas notas en clases…

—Gracias amor. —Le digo. No me acordé de Finnick, que estaba con cara de póker face mirándonos.

—Hey, si ustedes quieren yo me voy…

—No, ¡quédate Kinich! —Le dice Delly… Me empiezo a descojonar por segunda vez. ¿Kinich? ¿en serio? Waaa me río en su cara.

—Me llamo Finnick.

—Bueno, como sea Kinich.

—¡Qué es Finnick! —Pone cara de estresado y de que volver a intentarlo no valía la pena. Yo dije que Delly estaba buena, '_nunca dije que fuera lista'._ —Te veo después Peeta. —Le choco el puño. —Señorita Silicona…—Dice tan bajito, que creo que ella no logra oírlo. ¡Todos saben que las tetas de Delly son de silicona! Se le notan un poco las cicatrices…

**ANNIE'S POV.**

¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Finnick al fin ya se ha declarado y me ha pedido salir! Somos tal para cual, lo supe desde el primer momento en que le vi. Estoy tan deseosa de que llegue mañana al fin, sin duda, él siente algo por mí. Cuando le dejo pidiendo más, se pone como loco. Noto su corazón a través de su pecho latir con fuerza cuando nos abrazamos. Ha sido tan atento conmigo…

**FLASHBACK**

—¡Hey, Annie!

—¡Finnick! ¿Qué tal?

—Pues mucho mejor ahora, que he podido verte. —Me sonrojo a más no poder, este chico me tiene entre sus manos.

—Que tonto eres…— y suelto una tonta risita. Ush, me lamento de eso.

—Oye… Me preguntaba…—Parecía que le costaba salir lo que quería decir. —Me preguntaba, si tenías alguna moneda para prestarme.

¿Qué? Flipo.

—¿Qué?

—Naa, es broma. Me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo mañana por la noche, a comer un helado o mirar una película, no sé.

Y ahí me quedo totalmente flipando. Empiezo a reírme como una niñita por los nervios. Finnick me mira preocupado. Y lo único que puedo hacer es tirármele en sus brazos para besarle…

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Nos vemos después pequeña. —Me dice, para después guiñarme el ojo e irse. Mientras se va de espaldas a mí, aprovecho para mirarle el trasero. Es per-fec-to.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**DELLY'S POV. **

Me he acostado con el profesor de matemáticas para pasar con la mejor nota. Bueno, eso he hecho con todos los profesores hombres que tengo. Con las profesoras, les he ofrecido gran cantidad de dinero. Todas aceptaron. ¡Manipular a alguien es fácil! ¿Pero saben qué es lo mejor de todo? Que tengas al tío más buenorro del instituto, y que todas lo quieran para él, ¡pero es tuyo!

Y yo sé bien que la perra de Katniss Everdeen estaba atrás de él. La veía cayéndole la baba mirando a mi novio. Al menos podría ser un poco disimulada, ¿no? ¡La detesto! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! ¡Ella siempre era la mejor! En notas, en cuerpo, en sociedad, en deportes, en todo. ¡Estoy harta! Por fin, le había ganado. Yo tenía al chico de sus sueños, y las mismas notas que ella… Sólo tenía que hacer unos cuantos trabajitos y listo. Mientras que ella se esfuerza cada día más por superarse a sí misma. Que tonta.

Hoy llegué al instituto. Me puse la maldita camisa obligatoria, pero escotada. Y unas medias que me llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos. Obviamente así pongo cachondo a cualquiera. Me he hecho cirugía en los pechos, pero nadie lo sabe. Todos piensan que son naturales. Me subo más arriba la falda de lo que debería, aunque en sí ya sea demasiado corta. Me pongo a buscar a Peeta, qué está inmovilizado en el medio del pasillo, mirando a Katniss cómo se marcha. Me le paro en frente para que se olvide de ella y lo saludo lo más tierna que puedo.

—¡Hola amor! —Y le doy un beso.

—Hola…—Me responde, más seco o frío de lo normal, ¿le pasará algo?

—¿Te pasa algo bebé? —Le pregunto. Mierda, me había olvidado que no le gusta que le llamen así.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. ¿Me haces un favor? —¿Ni siquiera me ha hablado bien y quiere qué le haga un favor? Pues como no tengo ganas de pelear, le digo que sí.

—Sí, perdona… Dime.

—¿Me traes una botella de agua? —¿Agua? ¿por qué no me pide que le dé un beso o quizás sexo descontrolado en la enfermería? Los tíos son más complicados que nadie.

—Sí, claro. —Termino accediendo. Quizás porque no le quiero perder. Entonces me giro y me dirijo a la cafetería a pedir un agua.

Abro la heladera que contiene las múltiples botellas frías, y tomo una, con la etiqueta roja que en ella dice: FIRGAS.

Pongo la botella sobre el mostrador, y el cantinero me dice cuánto cuesta. Le pago y me voy. Cuando regreso, Peeta ya no está en el medio del pasillo como antes. Está dónde el casillero de Katniss. ¿Por qué? Le veo dar un puñetazo a el casillero y tirar un papel al suelo. Mejor no lo molesto. Recojo el papel que tiró. Y contiene una pequeña carta de unos cuantos renglones en ella. ¿Katniss tiene un admirador? Quiero saber cuánto antes quién es.

Entro a matemáticas, tarde. Igual con el trabajito que le hice ayer a Haymitch, no creo que me diga nada. Sólo entro y me siento. Miro a Katniss, que al parecer, le da la más mínima importancia a la clase y piensa en algo. _¿En Peeta?_, dijo mi consciencia. Más le vale que no.

—Señorita Everdeen…—Le dice el profesor a Katniss. —¿Puede decirme cómo hayamos la 'x' en Báskaras?

Esta vez parece que la niña inteligente no tiene respuesta.

—Yo… Yo… —Comienza a decir y a mirar a todos por la clase. He de admitir que verla así me da risa. Estaba a punto de levantar la mano, esta me la sabía. Me mira, y al parecer la duda se le ha ido de la cabeza. Mierda. —Claro que lo sé.

Entonces se levanta y toma el marcador y empieza a escribir la fórmula. Mierda, sí lo sabía. Se da la vuelta, y me mira, con una cara diciendo "toma ya". Estúpida. Comienza a explicar la ecuación, todos en la clase quedan boca abiertos. Cuando termina, el profesor la aplaude y el resto de la clase lo sigue. ¡Que maldita! Por dios.

—Te mereces un 10, Everdeen. —Le guiña un ojo. ¿Ella también estará acostándose con él? Puso cara de asco. Quizás no… Pero podría difundir la noticia de que sí…

Suena el timbre y la veo salir disparada. La sigo con la mirada hasta que la pierdo en la multitud de gente. Voy a buscar al dios que tengo como novio. ¡Que ganas de verlo!

Voy hacia dónde lo dejé por primera vez, en el pasillo. No lo veo. Voy hasta la cantina, y tampoco le veo. Paso por los baños, cuando una estúpida, me choca… Joder, pero mira quién es, ¡La señorita Perfecta! Me las va a pagar.

—¿No te fijas por dónde vas, retrasada? —Le digo, poniéndome histérica.

—¿Retrasada yo? Retrasada tú, que te he dejado con la palabra en la boca en matemáticas. ¿Por qué me tienes tanta envidia, Delly?—Me suelta y yo sólo soy capaz de ponerle los ojos en blanco y contestarle:

—¡Pero qué dices! Yo no te tengo envidia.

—No, para nada. Lo que tú digas, princesa silicona. —¿Queeeeé? ¿Qué me ha dicho la mamarracho esta? ¿PRINCESA SILICONA? ¡LOS COJONES!

Se da vuelta y empieza a caminar. ¡Me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca otra vez! ¡Será ramera! Me las va a pagar. Intento bajar decibeles y seguir buscando a mi novio. Cuando por fin lo encuentro, con su amigo Kinich, o Finnick o algo así. Me acerco sigilosamente para hacerle una pequeña bromita, cuando lo escucho hablar, y me doy cuenta de que no se percataron de que estoy aquí.

Al ver que se quedan por un tiempo en silencio, decido romper el hielo, poniéndome a su costado, y saludándolo.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —Me sonríe. Aw, hermosa su sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias. Y por lo que veo traes el agua.

—¡Sí! Te la compré antes, pero como te vi tan enfadado… Pues no quise molestarte. —Espero que no se entere de que he leído la estúpida nota que le escribieron a Katniss. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué se enfadó así? UUUh, pensar es malo, ¡me duele mi cabecita!

—Gracias amor. —Me dice, para luego mirar a su amigo.

—Hey, si ustedes quieren yo me voy…—¡Sí, por favor!

—No, ¡quédate Kinich! —No quería quedar mal delante de sus amigos.

—Me llamo Finnick. —Ay, casi.

—Bueno, como sea Kinich.

—¡Qué es Finnick! Te veo después Peeta. —Le choca el puño a Peeta y murmura algo bajito: —Sekjwkrj silsidghna. —No le entiendo. Toca el timbre y saludo de nuevo a mi novio con un apasionado beso, que va a más y más y más… Le invito ir a la enfermería, pero no quiso. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Bueno, iré a buscar a alguien más, ando caliente ahora, así que alguien tiene que satisfacerme.

**PEETA'S POV. **

De nuevo, vago por el instituto para ir a la cueva de la Comadreja. Tengo que saber más de ella. Abro la puerta de su pequeño sitio, le ofrezco un poco de pasta, la cual acepta y me entrega el archivo de Katniss Everdeen. Y finalmente, me entero todo lo que pueda saberse de ella. Es prácticamente una nerd… Ah no, espera, aquí dice que cuando fue a la sesión obligatoria con el psicólogo, dijo que quería estudiar porque sus padres no le prestaban atención y pensó que esta era la mejor forma. Entonces lo hace por sus padres… Interesante. Me quedo sumergido en tanta información que estoy un largo rato entretenido.

**KATNISS'S POV. **

Que raro. No veo a Delly en la clase de física. Bueno seguramente esté follando con Peeta. Siempre que falta una clase lo está haciendo. Maldita suertuda… De pronto me llega un mensaje del Whatsapp.

**_Annie:_** Hazte un piercing en el ombligo conmigo (11:36)

**_Kat:_** Qué? Estás loca? (11:36)

**_Annie:_** Finnick me ha dicho que le gustan las tías que tienen piercings en el ombligo, así que me quiero hacer uno y darle una sorpresa. Pero no me animo si tú no te haces tampoco (11:37)

**_Kat:_** Les preguntaré a mis padres… (11:37)

**_Annie_**: Yo me lo haré a escondidas. ¡Mis padres nunca me ven sin camisa! (11:37)

¿A escondidas? ¿y si luego sus padres se enteran? Que problemón…

—¿Señorita Everdeen? —Me pregunta la profesora.

—¿Sí? —Asiento, mierda estaba distraída. Segunda vez en el día, ¿qué me pasa?

—Guarde su teléfono celular, que estamos en clase.

—Disculpe. —Y tomo el móvil, para guardarlo en el bolsillo de la mochila y así evitar llevarme una observación.

Me empecé a sentir mal, y no era simulado.

—¡Señorita Rocket! ¿Podría venir? —Digo levantando la mano, me dolía mucho el estómago y me sentía mareada.

—Claro, enseguida voy. —Dijo, prestándole un poco de atención a otro compañero. Para después venir a dirigirse a mí. —¿Qué ocurre, Everdeen?

—Me siento fatal, me duele el estómago y me siento mareada. ¿Podría por favor ir a la enfermería? —Le dije con total sinceridad.

—Claro. ¡Clove! —Grita la profesora— ¿Podría acompañar a la señorita Everdeen a enfermería, por favor?

—Claro. —Asiente Clove. ¡Sí! Una de mis amigas, no las mejores, pero sí una buena.

Íbamos caminando, yo a veces como que me iba hacia los costados, deberas estaba mareada. Me dolía el estómago, demasiado diría yo. ¿Algo de esta mañana que me haya caído mal? Ah, sí, Delly.

Entramos en la enfermería, y escuchamos gemidos… Sólo podrían provenir de dos personas: Peeta y Delly. ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Merezco ser yo la que está en su lugar! ¡Peeta merece algo mejor que ella! Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada… Sólo soy una del montón, ¿no es así?

Tomé con rapidez el primer cubo de basura que vi, para vomitar en él. Puaj, que asco. Me vino de golpe, y no me lo iba a tragar. ¡Maldita sea, necesito mi cepillo de dientes! No importa, en la enfermería siempre tienen un cepillo y un dentífrico de emergencia… Y esta era una. Clove sólo me miraba, no decía nada. ¿Por qué? Me quería ir de allí, oírlos gemir a los dos, me daba total asco. Y celos, sobre todo celos…

—Clove, ¿te ocurre algo? —Le dije, una vez salido de allí. Después del vómito, me sentía mejor.

Ella sólo niega con la cabeza.

—Dime Clove, me estás preocupando.

—Es que… Andan diciendo por ahí que te follas a los profesores por conseguir notas buenas… Y cómo tú siempre tienes notas buenas… Podría ser cierto.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Eso piensas de mí? ¿Después de tantos años de conocerme? —La miro atónita, wow… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba… Pudo haber sido el de matemáticas, por haber rechazado su oferta.

—Tienes razón Kat, perdóname por dudar de ti. —Esto es joda, ¿verdad?

—No pues… No sé que decirte. —La miré una vez más y salí un poco al patio, esto me estaba superando.

Fin capítulo 2.

**Hoooooolu, soy yo, otra vez. Sé que aún no se sabe nada del chico misterioso :c En el próximo capítulo, lo prometo! Es que ayer a eso de las 4 de la madrugada escribí a medias este fic, así que lo dejé para hoy. Estuve todo el día ocupada hasta que algo… pude escribir. En el próximo capítulo sí o sí aparece el chico misterioso! Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, estoy agradecida que ustedes la lean! Acepto críticas, tanto malas, como buenas. Nos leemos en el próximo capítuloooooooo;)**

**Vale.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****_Los fabulosos personajes de esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama es mía, desgraciadamente ellos no. (T_T) Quizás a algún que otro personaje me lo invente 7u7._**

**_WILDNESS._**

**Chapter 3. **_Save me._

**KATNISS'S POV.**

Por fin, la última hora del día, ¡y luego descansar! Relajarme, al fin y al cabo, sábado y domingo son dos días para poder salir con mis padres a algún sítio o algo… Ah, no, es cierto, se fueron un mes a Madrid. Carajo… Bueno, por lo menos tengo a Prim, y tengo dinero que mis padres nos dejaron para que hagamos lo que queramos con él. Podríamos salir a por un helado, o que se yo. ¡Podría venir Annie unos cuantos días a quedarse a dormir! O podríamos alquilar una piscina, e invitamos a algunos amigos. Annie podría traer a su cachorra de Crocker. ¡Es tan linda! Se llama Kiara. Es blanca, con orejas marrones. Yo la adoro, siempre que la veo, ¡no la suelto un segundo!

Bueno, en lo que estábamos: Estaba a punto de entrar a filosofía, abría mi casillero para tomar mis últimos cuadernos, entonces veo una hoja, que llama mi atención. No la había visto antes… No sé. La leo, y me quedo pasmada.

La nota decía:

**TE VEO HABLAR, MIRAR, ESTAR CERCA DE PEETA, Y TE MATO.**

Y no era normal. Pues esta nota no había sido introducida en mi casillero por los finos huecos, sino que lo habían abierto. ¿Por qué alguien me pondría una nota así? Y la pregunta del millón, ¿quién?

¿Debía contárselo al director Snow? ¿Me pasaría algo si lo haría? No puedo arriesgarme. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Obviamente no era la misma persona de las anteriores notas. Esa persona era tierna, atenta, amistosa. En cambio esta parece que es un psicótico. Deben ser personas diferentes. Y por supuesto la primera sospechosa aquí es Delly. ¡Seguro fue ella! Pero bueno, creo que sin pruebas no puedo acusarla.

Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto, ¡debo entrar a clases!

Voy caminando bastante tranquila hacia el salón que me correspondía para esa clase. Allí vería a Peeta, o al menos lo haría si él se dignara a entrar a clases por una vez en su vida.

"**_TE VEO HABLAR, MIRAR, ESTAR CERCA DE PEETA, Y TE MATO._**"

Llegó la frase a mi cabeza. ¡Es cierto! Y no quiero esperar a que nada ocurra. Cortaré todo contacto visual con él. Las cosas que pasan por estar enamorada de un tío así…

Entro a la clase, que aún no estaba tan llena. Bueno, de todas maneras casi nunca viene nadie los viernes. La última clase de todas es estresante para los que no les gusta, como yo, por ejemplo. Me siento en mi pupitre correspondiente, y veo hacia mis costados. No está Annie. ¿Dónde demonios habrá ido? Espero que no de compras, no sin mí. Si no se compraría ropa demasiado… Chillona o fea. ¡Por eso me necesita! Para ser más discreta y normal. Reí en mis adentros. ¿Yo normal? Soy el ser más extraño del planeta.

Entró el profesor en la clase. Se llama Plutarch Heavensbee. Es bueno… Pero son sumamente aburridas sus clases. Por dios, no lo puedo creer… ¡Él entró a clases! Mierda, ¡lo he mirado! ¡Estoy muerta! Bueno, no creo que el 'psicótico/a' (o más bien Delly), me esté vigilando todo el tiempo, lo creo imposible. Quizás no me vio mirarlo, y tengo un día más de vida. Peeta se dio la vuelta, quedando a espaldas a mí. Le veo el trasero, ¡madre mía! ¡No me reconozco! ¿Desde cuándo le veo los traseros a los chicos? Eso me pasa por juntarme mucho con Annie. Y bueno… Hasta Prim ha cambiado. ¡Tuvo su primera vez con un Mellark! Sinceramente, estaba enamorada de uno yo también, aunque no lo conozco mucho. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que… que…

Se da la vuelta y me ve.

Juro que seguro en ese momento estaba botando babas.

Me arde la cara.

Oh por dios, que vergüenza.

Desvío la mirada, y gracias a Dios, Annie llega y me abraza. ¡Estoy salvada! Se sienta junto a mí, y miro discretamente a Peeta que por suerte ya no me mira. ¡Qué vergüenza!

**PEETA'S POV.**

Bueno, ya lo sé todo sobre MI querida Katniss. Sé que tiene una hermana menor, la cual conozco, ha venido a casa, es amiga, novia o algo así de Marvel. ¿Eh? ¿Qué os parece? Dos Mellark con dos Everdeen. Que casualidad. Bueno, yo aún no, pero sé que sí, que puedo enamorarla. Tengo la facha de un delincuente (en mi casa obviamente no), pero puedo conseguir que se enamore. ¿A qué chica no le gusta un chico malo? Y más si esa chica es una "niña perfecta".  
Sus padres son George y Amy Everdeen, y al parecer tienen una empresa de móviles. ¡No sabía que era de ellos! Creo que los móviles de mis padres son de su marca: Tek.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Y tengo que dejar a Delly. No sé, hemos estado saliendo por dos meses, hemos hecho cosas por dos meses… Me da un poco de pena lastimarla… No es una mala chica. Sólo en muy, pero muy, muy, muy adentro de su interior. Muy.

Pero bueno, ese no es el punto. La cosa es esta: haría todo lo que fuese necesario para enamorar a Katniss Everdeen. Ella valdría la pena. ¡Lo que fuese necesario!

Estaba totalmente decidido.

Saco de mi bolsillo derecho el móvil, le desbloqueo la pantalla y miro la hora: 18:06. Entramos a la clase de filosofía a las 18:10. Me daba el tiempo de sobra para ir al baño y luego entrar. Supongo, sólo he entrado unas pocas veces.

Me encamino hacia el baño, y entro a una de las puertas color amarillas todas rayadas por graffitis, las paredes también… A pesar que es un instituto privado. Me bajo el cierre del pantalón y hago lo que necesito. En el proceso, me imaginé a Katniss desnuda. Mierda. ¿Por qué piensas en eso Mellark? Quedan dos minutos para entrar a clases y tú con la polla parada. Bien, empezamos bien. Pienso en cosas desagradables y se me baja, al fin. Me lavo las manos, y de repente aparece un tío mucho más alto que yo, con ojos grises como los de la chica en llamas, y la piel casi del mismo color. Muy parecidos. ¿Será su hermano? Pero en el archivo no decía nada sobre un hermano, sólo hermana. Quizás fueron separados al nacer… Qué se yo. Sus padres biológicos eran George y Amy, quizás a él no lo quisieron, ¡qué sé yo!

El chico me mira, pero no me da miedo ni me intimida. Yo soy el rey. ¿Por qué no lo he visto antes? Debe de ser de algún curso mayor. Como segundo de bachillerato o tercero. No importa, no necesito saber nada de él, es uno sólo… No le veo peligroso.

Me seco las manos y me largo de allí. No me importa haberlo mirado con mala cara sin darme cuenta, no puede tocarme.

Busco la clase y entro. La veo, pero ella no me ve. Parece que me evita, ¿es posible? Quizás no sepa ni de mi existencia, a pesar de habernos chocado hace mucho tiempo. Le doy la espalda para hablar con un amigo.

—¿Qué tal Cato? —Le pregunto, estaba sólo, sin Glimmer. Que raro.

—Pues maso, ¿y tú enano? —Se ríe, ¡odio que me digan enano! Vale, soy 'bajito', pero no enano, ¡joder!

—Bien, bien, ¿por qué maso? —Me preocupó un poco, Cato es muy risueño.

—Nada importante, ¿dónde está tu novia Finnick?

—Pues por ahí anda, ¿tú qué tal vas con tu novia? —Uy, creo que la cagué, le cambió la cara. Me giro instintivamente a verla, no sé porqué. Ah, me estaba mirando el trasero. ¡Que atrevida! Me gusta. La veo ponerse roja como un tomate o incluso peor. Creo que le gusto. Mejor, así no será tan difícil conquistarla.

—Pues… Ese es un tema del que no prefiero hablar. —Veo sus ojos un tanto brillosos y tristes. Algo malo pasó y lo mejor va a ser que no le meta presión, que lo cuente cuando esté preparado.

—No pasa nada, aquí me tienes bro para cuando me necesites, ¿vale marica? —Se vuelve a reír y le doy un abrazo. Este tío es la caña. Bueno, todos mis amigos lo son. Todos para uno, y uno para todos.

Por suerte hoy será una clase interesante…

**FLASHBACK**

—Profe…—Le digo, y paro a Plutarch.

—Mellark, que agradable es volver a verte, DENTRO del instituto. —Dijo, y dio un énfasis en la palabra 'dentro'. Obviamente insinuando que nunca entro… Cuanta razón.

—Si… Le tengo una oferta. —Un chantaje, más bien.

—Dígame.

—Sólo una cosa… Fify.

Plutarch abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a sudar. Que asco.

—¿Qué… qué le has hecho a Fify? —Le coloco la mano tras la espalda y lo empujo, acompañándolo a un lugar más privado.

—No le he hecho nada, Señor Heavensbee. Pero le haré si usted no cumple con un favor que le pediré.

—Lo que tú quieras, ¡pero no le hagas daño a mi Fify! —Sonrío con malicia mientras el profesor un poco más se pone a llorar por un simple gato egipcio.

**FIN DEL FASHBACK**

Unos minutos después que yo, entra el profesor. Me mira nervioso. Y luego al resto de la clase. Bien… Que empiece el show.

—¿Qué tal alumnos? Hoy les tengo una pequeña sorpresa. ¿Qué les parece… hacer un trabajo grupal? —Algunos protestaron, otros no. Bueno, que siga, que siga. —Se realizarán grupos, los cuales, a través de reuniones entre los integrantes, realizarán afiches, cuya temática debe girar en torno a la sociedad actual. Los grupos obviamente los haré yo, y este será el examen de evaluación. Si ustedes lo aprueban, salvan mi materia, pero si reprueban, pues tendrán que venir en vacaciones para así dar otro examen. Les doy la posibilidad de hacerlo con alguien, así que aprovéchenlo… Los temas a tratar son estos…—Toma un marcador y empieza a escribir en la pizarra.

**_·Sus deficiencias  
·Sus problemas  
·Sus riquezas  
·Las transiciones generales  
·Sus fusiones culturales  
·Las subculturas._**

—Ustedes elegirán el tema que prefieran. Tendrán que hacer un trabajo bien elaborado, les tomará tiempo, pero valdrá la pena. Una menos para llevárselas a examen… ¿no? —Sonríe, pero a nadie le da gracia. Bueno a mí sí. —Tienen que explicar cada cosa, hablar o más bien escribir el trabajo que harán, cuando lo harán, por qué, cómo se sienten cuando lo hacen, su punto de vista, y si están de acuerdo con las cosas que plantea el tema que eligieron. —Para un poco, nos mira a todos y sigue. —Los grupos ya armados son estos, y no los cambiaré, POR NADA DEL MUNDO. ¿Quedó claro, clase?

—Siiiii. —Contestan todos de mala gana, esperando que les toque el compañero de al lado, su mejor amigo, o siquiera la persona con la que mejor se llevan en la clase aunque no se conozcan del todo.

—Estos son los grupos: Annie Cresta/Seneca Crane. Cato Green/Delly Cartwirght. Finnick Odair/Glimmer Adams y por ultimo… Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark. —Toma ya. Me hizo caso, no es tonto. Aunque ni puta idea sobre su gato, no lo he secuestrado ni nada, él se ha hecho sólo su historia, pero bueno, mejor.

**KATNISS'S POV.**

¿QUÉ? Las palabras del profesor retumban en mi cabeza: _Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark._ ¡El psicótico me va a matar! Pero bueno, vamos a ver, no es culpa mía, lo ha hecho el profesor, ¡yo no tengo nada que ver!

Maldita sea. Bueno, no sé si ponerme a llorar porque me van a matar o si saltar como una niña porque podré estar a solas con Peeta. Madre mía, ¡qué voy a estar a solas con Peeta! Eso no lo había pensado. ¡Estoy jodida! Hoy sólo me ha mirado y me he puesto como un tomate. Flipa si voy a tener que estar sola con él un rato. ¡Por qué a mí!

Y ahora encima después de terminar la clase de filosofía, tenía que conocer a mi "admirador secreto". Que día de mierda. Por suerte Annie me dio algo para hacer.

—Pssst. —Miré en donde provenía ese ruido.

—¿Qué? —Le susurro a Annie, que estaba tratando de llamar mi atención.

Me da una nota, un papel doblado a la mitad. En la nota se entendía perfectamente (ya que Annie tiene muy linda letra): A la salida nos tomamos un taxi y vamos a un local de piercings y tatuajes. ¡Nos haremos uno en el ombligo!

Otra vez con lo del piercing. Bueno, podría hacérmelo. No sería tan difícil de cuidar, pero me dijeron que dolía mucho en el ombligo. De todas maneras no le tengo miedo a nada. Lo voy a hacer.

Le respondo: ¡Vale! Espero que haya piercings bonitos.

No me devuelve la carta, sólo me sonríe con ojos brillantes y emocionados. Yo también estoy emocionada. El profesor estaba explicándole el tema del grupo a los que no entendieron. Entonces lo miro, otra vez. ¡Maldita sea cerebro, deja de mirarlo! "_Es que está bueno_" Responde mi subconsciente. Lo sé, lo sé.

Toca el timbre. Recojo lentamente mis cosas mientras que Annie está en la puerta de la clase hablando con unas chicas.

—Hola. —Alguien me dice, y me sobre salto, joder que susto.

Me giro para ver de quién se trata y resulta que es…

—¿Qué tal? —Le digo con tal de calmarme, el corazón me latía a mil.

—Bien ¿y tú? —También le veo un poco nervioso.

—Bien…—Cuando estoy a punto de irme, me toma del brazo. ¡Sentir su calor a través de su mano ha sido lo mejor! _"Y cuando pruebe sus labios…"_ Ay, ya cállate subconsciente.

Me suelta de a poquito el brazo.

—Perdona… Es que te quiero decir algo y te querías ir.

—No… Perdóname tú. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? —Intenté sonar lo más tranquila que pude, hasta que puso sus ojos clavados en los míos. Mierda.

—Pues como sabes estamos juntos en esto. —Dice, y señala la clase. —¿Qué te parece venir mañana a mi casa y ya empezamos?

—V-Vale… Me pasas t-tú núm-mero y yo t-te llamo, ¿v-va? —Mierda, ¿por qué he tartamudeado?

—Bueno. —Toma un boli y me toma la mano derecha. Me está quemando. Por dios. Anota un número. Me lo memorizo en el momento… Por si acaso. —¿Tienes wpp?

—Sí, c-claro. Tengo q-que irme… Nos vemos. —Y salgo pitando, en el camino, me choco de vuelta con Delly, ¡mierda, siempre con esta! La miro con cara de asco y ella a mí. Sigue para ir a darle un beso a Peeta, mientras que yo voy hacia la salida.

…

—Oye. ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Me pregunta Annie, frenándome en la mitad del pasillo.

—N-nada… —¿Sigo tartamudeando? ¿en serio?

—¿Peeta Mellark te ha dado su número?

—Sí… Por lo del trabajo de filosofía. —Claro. ¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría?

—Aja, claro. Seguramente vais a follar. ¿Cuándo habéis quedado para hacer el supuesto "trabajo"?

Ignoré el "vais a follar". No lo haré con él. No puedo. No estoy lista.

—Mañana.

—¡¿MAÑANA VAIS A FOLLAR?! —Menos mal que no había nadie en el pasillo.

—¡NO! OBVIAMENTE NO, MAÑANA HEMOS QUEDADO PARA HACER EL TRABAJO.

—Ah, vale. Me habías asustado pequeña.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me asusto. Algo me encoge el corazón. ¡Pues claro! Iba a quedar con el chico de las notas. Mierda…

—Espera Annie. En la salida iba a conocer a el chico de las notas. ¿Vamos a ver quién es?

—Coño, se me había olvidado. ¡Pues claro que vamos!

Y me llevó arrastrando. Llegué a la puerta con Annie, pero no había nadie.

—¿Y si mejor me voy? Quizás no aparece porque estoy yo. Iré a por un agua, no tardo nada. Si vuelvo y no está, nos vamos a lo del piercing. ¿Vale?

—Vale. —Era un muy buen plan. Entonces ella se marcha.

Al cabo de uno, o dos minutos, Alguien me toca el hombro. Un chico alto, de cabello oscuro, como el mío. Ojos grises, como los míos. Piel aceitunada, como los míos. ¡Es mi versión, pero hombre!

—H-Hola… ¿t-tú eres el de las n-notas?

—Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Te han gustado?

—He de decir que sí, han estado muy lindas… Tiernas…

—Gale. Gale Hawthorne. —Me interrumpe.

—Katniss…

—Lo sé. Everdeen. —Vuelve a interrumpirme.

—¿Puedes dejar de…?

—¿Interrumpirte? —Me lo está haciendo a propósito.

—Sí, porque la verdad es que resulta…

—Incómodo.

—Joder, sí, ya vale.

—Perdona, tus frases son muy…

—¿Deducibles? —Ahora fui yo quién lo interrumpió a él.

—Exacto. —Sonríe. No está nada, pero nada mal. Es apuesto, he de admitir. Y tiene un muy buen cuerpo… Excelente sonrisa. ¿Qué pasa ahora? Nunca fui buena hablando con los tíos y de repente, _puff, _me llevo bien con todos. O al menos eso parece.

—¿Tienes… qué hacer algo ahora? —Pregunta.

—Pues, sí. —Él mira hacia los costados, y yo también, quiero saber qué fue lo que le llamó la atención. No hay nadie ni nada. El instituto estaba desierto.

Me toma por la cintura, y me sube a su hombro, agarrándome las piernas para que no patalee. De todas maneras, le voy pegando puñetazos con todas las fuerzas que tengo en la espalda, pero parece que ni se inmuta. ¿Qué carajos piensa hacer este chico?

Me lleva hasta un auto negro, con cristales también negros. Abre la puerta trasera. Y antes de que me meta en él, veo a Peeta, mirándonos preocupado. Lo miro y de un instante a otro salía una lágrima por el miedo que tuve. No conocía a este tal Gale, ni lo que era capaz. Intenté salir del coche pero estaba totalmente cerrado, tampoco podía bajar los vidrios. Los asientos de piloto, y co-piloto, con los de atrás, estaban separados por una mampara, grité lo más que pude pero nada.

Vi a Peeta correr hacia el auto, y preguntarle a Gale qué estaba haciendo. El auto era mudo, no oías nada, ni nadie te oía a ti.

Le leí los labios a Peeta.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo con esa chica?"_

Pero no sabía lo que Gale le respondía porque estaba de espaldas a mí. Yo sólo le pegaba patadas fuertes al vidrio, pero nada, ¿de qué carajos estaban hechos?

_"Deja libre a la chica, ¿te crees que no te he visto?"_

_"¿Acaso me tomas por tonto?_"

"_Te doy 1 minuto para que la sueltes."_

Pero Gale ni se movía. Sólo parecía darle respuestas estúpidas, por lo que hacía que Peeta se enfadara más. Annie apareció por la puerta del instituto. Vio a Peeta y a Gale, pero no a mí. Malditos vidrios negros.

Se acerca y le dice a Peeta.

_"¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Dónde está Katniss?"_

_"Está dentro del coche, este idiota la ha metido ahí y no la quiere sacar."_

_"Llamaré a la policía" _Contestó ella. Sí, sí, llama a la policía, ¡es un lunático!

Entonces Peeta le atinó un golpe en la mandíbula a Gale, pero este sólo retrocedió unos pasos, para después devolverle el golpe.

Fin del capítulo 3.

**Buenasss, perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, es que no se me venía nada a la mente además de estar ocupada. Fui escribiendo este capítulo a medias, porque estaba viendo la película de La ladrona de libros xD. Bueno, ya saben quién es el chico misterioso :o**

**La pregunta es: ¿Qué hará con Katniss? ¿Peeta la salvará? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Vale.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****_Los fabulosos personajes de esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama es mía, desgraciadamente ellos no. (T_T) Quizás a algún que otro personaje me lo invente 7u7._**

**_WILDNESS._**

**Chapter 4. **_I will wait._

**PEETA'S POV.**

La clase estaba por terminar. La veía hablar con su amiga, Annie. A ella sí la conozco. Tenemos amigos en común. Finnick, entre ellos. Se pasan una nota. ¿De qué estarán hablando?  
Se toca el pelo de la trenza. Con rápidos y sencillos movimientos, se acaricia lo que le sobra de trenza. Le miro más profundamente: los labios al hablar, cómo se fruncen, las cejas al mostrar alguna expresión, sus cálidos ojos grises, su manera de mirarte, cómo diciéndote, "no estás sólo en el mundo".

Me miró, y de nuevo volvió a enrojecerse. Parece que aún hay mujeres que se ponen coloradas por una simple mirada. Me pregunto qué pasaría si estuviéramos solos, o quizás si le hablara directamente. ¿Por qué preguntarle? Vamos a probarlo.

Tocó el timbre, pero ella no tuvo apuro en salir de la clase. Así que decidí ir a proponerle hacer el trabajo lo antes posible, pero que durara lo más posible también.

—Hola. —Le digo, ella estando a espaldas a mí, creo haberla asustado porque dio un pequeño salto. Se gira hacia a mí, y al parecer le sorprende bastante que le esté hablando.

—¿Qué tal? —Pues la verdad que mucho mejor que por fin puedo entablar una conversación contigo, sin la necesidad de chocarnos.

—Bien ¿y tú? —Miré hacia mis costados, Delly no podía verme hablando con ella.

—Bien…—¿Piensa irse así cómo así? No, no. La tomo del brazo. Al parecer no medí mi fuerza… No fue intencional. Fui soltándole el agarre lentamente, no me di cuenta.

—Perdona… Es que te quiero decir algo y te querías ir. —¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Mil veces tonto!

—No… Perdóname tú. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? —¿Decirte? Te diría tantas cosas. Una de ellas sería que tengo tremendas ganas de llevarte a mi cama, aunque pienses que eso es totalmente inadecuado, estoy seguro de que lo vas a disfrutar muchísimo.

—Pues como sabes estamos juntos en esto. —Le señalo la clase para que no mal piense, no quiero asustarla el primer día. —¿Qué te parece venir mañana a mi casa y ya empezamos? —A hacer lo que tú quieras, claro. Podríamos meternos en mi piscina y dejar el trabajo para luego…

—V-Vale… Me pasas t-tú núm-mero y yo t-te llamo, ¿v-va? —Está tartamudeando. Y también roja, pero roja, roja. Vamos, que la tengo ahí.

—Bueno. —Tomé un boli, para escribirle mi número. Además del número le puse abajo, "llámame lo antes posible", ¿he sido demasiado obvio? Espero que no. —¿Tienes wpp?

—Sí, c-claro. Tengo q-que irme… Nos vemos. —Sale casi corriendo. ¿Acaso la he asustado? Realmente no ha sido mi intención, lo juro. En el camino se choca con Delly, ambas se miran con cara de asco. ¿Qué carajos? Mi novia a la que ya no quiero, y la tía que me gusta, se odian. Y se van a odiar el triple cuando se enteren de que me enamoré de Katniss. Pelea de chicas en fango: Lo mejor, de lo mejor.

Delly se acerca a mí con cara seductora. Mierda… Esta tía quiere tema y yo no tengo condones aquí. Va a tener que aguantarse. Si quiero estar con Katniss no puedo tener hijos con mi ex. Bueno, mi casi-ex. Me han llegado rumores de que se ha estado acostando con los profes por una buena nota. Quizás la tengo pequeña y por eso busca otros hombres. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, intento aguantarme pero no puedo y me le río en la cara por haber pensado en eso. ¿Yo pequeña? ¡Los cojones!

—Hola, cari. —Me besa en los labios e intenta pasar su lengua a mi boca. No la dejo.

—Hola. ¿Con quién te ha tocado en el grupo? —Ni que me importara.

—Con ese tal Seneca… El nerd. Lo hará todo él el trabajo.

—¿No es necesario que le rompa la cara? —Intento imitar el papel de novio celoso. Tengo que pensar bien cuando la voy a dejar. Ya no la aguanto. Bueno, sólo empecé con ella por sexo.

Se ríe.

—No amor, no te preocupes, yo sólo te soy fiel a ti.

Claro que sí, zorra…

—Me tengo que ir, mi hermano me estaba llamando para que lo ayudase con unos tíos que querían problemas. ¿Te importa?

—No, para nada. Te veo luego. —Y le doy un pico. Un pequeño, y poco sincero pico.

Paso por el baño. Últimamente paso yendo al baño. Es un tanto extraño… Además me pica la zona. Mierda. Mierda. Acabo de recordar que la otra noche tuve sexo con Delly sin condón. ¿Y si se la han follado los profesores? ¡Me ha contagiado de una enfermedad sexual! No no, yo no puedo aparecer así con Katniss. Me enfado, y le doy un puñetazo al espejo. Lo rompo, lo hago mierda. Me sangra la mano. No importa, es lo de menos ahora. Me la lavo y me pongo papel alrededor de la herida reciente. A ver que carajos quiere Marvel…

Salgo a la puerta del instituto, cuando veo que el tío que vi antes en el baño lleva a Katniss en su hombro, y ella está forcejeando, al parecer no es una simple broma. La mete en el coche, y ella me mira. Veo como le cae una lágrima y ahí me preocupo y me cabreo en serio. Cierra la puerta, y el tío mira a los costados. ¿Qué carajos pensaba hacer ese tío con ella? Uh, esto no terminará bien.

Voy corriendo hacia el auto. Pobre de él…

—¿Qué estás haciendo con esa chica?

—Nada. Me dijo que la llevara a su casa. —¿Y piensa que me lo voy a creer? ¡Idiota! Me está encabronando.

—¿Acaso me tomas por tonto?

—¿Por qué haría eso? Ella me dijo que la lleve a su casa porque su chofer no ha venido. Eso es todo lo que ha…

—Te doy 1 minuto para que la sueltes. —Me queda mirando, el gilipollas. ¿Por qué sólo me mira? Me está probando?

Aparece la amiga de Katniss, Annie.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Dónde está Katniss? —Me pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos, y mirando todo a su alrededor, bien alerta.

—Está dentro del coche, este idiota la ha metido ahí y no la quiere sacar. —Me estoy enfadando, y mucho. Aprieto mis puños… Tengo que contenerme. Una pelea más y me mandan a la correccional de menores, que tendrán que pagar una fianza para sacarme. Pero mis padres me lo dejaron claro.

—Llamaré a la policía. —Y se aleja lo suficiente como para que no interrumpa…

**FLASHBACK**

—¡Joder Peeta! ¿Otra vez en problemas? —Me dice mi padre, al otro lado del teléfono. Yo lo llamaba desde una comisaría. Me habían arrestado por: 1. Conducir ebrio; 2. Causar una pelea en un bar; 3. Faltarle el respeto a un oficial de la ley; 4. (El cual no recuerdo, para mí que se lo inventó la tía) Intento de violación y por último, 5. Robo bajo el consumo de sustancias tóxicas. O sea, soy la bomba. Todo eso en una noche. ¿Mis amigos dónde estaban? Me habían dejado sólo en la oscuridad… Resulta que no, todos estaban en la misma, o peor condición que yo. Debía sentirme bien, quizás.

—Lo siento. Se me ha ido un poco de las manos, ¿vale?

—¿Un poco? ¿te parece a ti un poco? Bueno, como sea. Te iré a buscar.

—Vale, adi… —Me colgó. Ya sé a quién salí.

Esperé más o menos 45 minutos hasta que mis ambos padres llegaron, mi madre preocupada y mi padre con cara de culo. Soy una decepción en mi familia. No puedo hacer lo que ellos esperan, no es mi estilo.

Estoy sentado en la celda. Se acerca un poli, y me dice:

—Tú, el niño bonito. Anda, sal, que papi y mami han venido a recogerte. —Todos en la celda empiezan a descojonarse. Me levanto suavemente, y les digo:

—Que os den a todos, zorras inmundas. Por lo menos yo me largo, a ustedes les van a romper el culo en prisión. —Todos se callan de golpe, y me quedan mirando. Les enseño el dedo, para después salir de ahí re tranqui, no les tenía miedo.

Me encuentro con mis padres, en los estados ya mencionados antes. Mi madre me abraza y mi padre me mira con decepción.

—Esta es la última vez que te saco de aquí, hijo. Me dijeron que la próxima irías a un correccional de menores. Y de ahí no podré sacarte, porque tengo un límite. Ya te he sacado…—Mira un papel —14 Veces este mes. Y tu madre tampoco puede hacerlo, porque esas 14 veces, ha venido conmigo. Más vale que no te metas más en problemas. —Y su cara, que pasó de ser decepción, a triste. Nunca había visto esa expresión en mi padre. Sólo cuando perdía su equipo favorito. Pero esta vez era diferente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

A la mierda.

Le tiro un golpe en la mandíbula, poniéndome en posición de pelea, con los puños arriba. Hice que retrocediera unos pasos, pero no los suficientes. Este tipo era mucho más alto que yo. Igual puedo salir bien de aquí. El imbécil me sonríe y se limpia un poco de sangre que le he dejado en el labio. Yo también me río, aunque me duela un poco la mano por el puñetazo que le di al espejo. Se endereza y me mete a mí un puñetazo similar. Esto va a estar bueno. Me le tiro encima, esto no iba a quedar así. ¿Quería llevarse a Katniss sin su consentimiento? No, sin duda no lo permitiría.

Me quita de encima con gran facilidad. Estamos en medio de la calle peleando. La gente se acerca y llama a la policía, o graba con el móvil. Escuchaba a Annie gritar

—_¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! ¡Peeta está peleando con un tipo! ¿Qué? ¿Qué no lo deje pelear? ¡No entiendo! Se están dando de lleno! ¿No puedes venir? ¡Hay sangre aquí! ¡Y no sé de quién es!_

Al distraerme por eso, me empieza a dar puñetazos en la cara, en el ojo precisamente. Le doy un rodillazo a su espalda, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, dándome unos segundos para poder subírmele de nuevo. Ahora soy yo el que le da muchos golpes. Cuando este tío cae a el suelo, se oye un "click". Empiezo a darle en la mandíbula, y lo estoy dejando medio inconsciente. Cada vez se deja pegar más. Pero es que ya no puedo parar, estoy que exploto. El ojo me duele, la mano también y el labio me arde. Veo a mi periferia que Katniss sale del coche. Esto quiere decir que el ruido que sonó al caer, era la alarma del auto. Me toca los hombros, y me empuja con su diminuta fuerza.

—¡Peeta! ¡Para! ¡Lo vas a matar! —Ve que no le hago caso, y se pone entre mi puño y el chico. ¿Por qué me para? ¿No se dio cuenta de que quiso secuestrarla? Paro en el momento en el que se coloca en el medio. Jamás la lastimaría. Me mira estupefacta. Se oyen sirenas de los policías a lo lejos. Me toma por el brazo. No lo sé, me encuentro perdido. Me lleva corriendo en dirección contraria a las sirenas. No. Ahora soy yo quién la arrastra a ella, hasta mi moto. La enciendo y le doy el único casco que tengo. Lo toma sin basilar, y se lo pone. Se sube a la moto, y arranco. Vamos demasiado rápido, puedo abrir los ojos, pero apenas. La llevo por las calles hasta mi casa, que por ahora (sólo por ahora) sería el lugar más seguro. Luego tendría que irme, si ese idiota le da mi nombre a la pasma. Espero que no lo sepa. No puedo tener más líos. Cuando llegamos apago la moto. Me abraza fuerte a través de la chaqueta de cuero negro. Cuando ve que ya no hay más movimiento, me suelta y se baja.

—P-Perdona… Hace mucho que no me subo a una moto. —Dice, como si se excusara.

—No pasa nada.

Se quita el casco y me mira, esperando una explicación.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ese idiota te quería raptar.

No dice nada, sólo me mira. ¿Por qué cojones me está mirando así?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—No, nada. —Ahora me sonríe. —Gracias. De verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber impedido que me secuestren. Lo aprecio, además ha sido por una desconocida. Has arriesgado mucho.

—No eres una desconocida. —Le sonrío. —Eres mi compañera de filosofía.

Se ríe al mismo tiempo en el que se sonroja. Es hermosa, joder.

—Gracias igual.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Asiente. —¿Por qué me has detenido cuando le estaba dando golpes?

Primero se queda un poco confundida por la pregunta. Pero ya luego se pudo ver que la entendió.

—Porque si te hubiera dejado que le siguieras pegando, iba a venir la policía y te llevaría hasta una comisaría. Me imagino el sermón que te pegarán tus padres por eso. Además de que si le seguías dando, podrías haberlo matado. Por suerte sólo esperemos que lo hayas dejado inconsciente y nada más.

—Sí, algo más. Que tenga pérdida de la memoria.

Sonríe, pero no le causó mucha gracia. Mira buscando algo.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —Me pregunta, señalando a mi casa pero sin dejar de mirarme.

—Sí. —Me giro para mirar mi casa y luego de nuevo a ella. —¿Quieres pasar?

—Claro… Así te curo las heridas.

Genial… Iba a tener a Katniss Everdeen en mi casa antes de lo esperado. ¿Podría pasar algo? No lo creo. Acaba de salir de un intento de secuestro.

Entramos a la casa, y al parecer a ella se le hizo familiar. Por su expresión.

Me siento en el taburete de la cocina y ella se para justo enfrente de mí.

—¿Qué te pasó aquí? Sin duda esto no te lo heriste al pelear con Gale. Esto te lo has hecho antes… Y con un cristal.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —La miro perplejo.

—Estudiaré medicina, es lo básico en esa área. —Me sonríe. —¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?

—¿Medicina, eh? Que bueno. ¿Por qué harás esa carrera? —En realidad ya sabía porqué. —Está en el baño, subiendo las escaleras, dos a la derecha.

Me dice mientras va yendo hasta el baño:

—Porque mi vida se ha basado mayor parte en eso… Medicina. Y me he dado cuenta de que es lo que realmente me gusta y me motiva. —Cada vez su voz se iba escuchando menos a medida que se alejaba.

Cuando vuelve, con el botiquín en la mano. Uff mi enfermera sexy. Madre mía. Concéntrate Peeta, concéntrate. Que no se te pare delante de ella. No lo hagas…

Y lo hice, me la imaginé en ropas de enfermera y curándome. ¡MIERDA! ¡Peeta junior no te despiertes! ¡Piensa en cosas desagradables! *Pensando en un montón de bichos y cosas podridas* Ah, así mejor. De repente salta la misma imagen de Katniss, No, no, no, ¡no! ¡NO!

—Maldita sea… —Me levanto y voy corriendo al baño.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Me pregunta desde abajo.

—No, no nada, tranquila, ya bajo. —Y tú también más vale que te bajes, porque si no vamos a tener problemas serios.

Demasiado tarde: Se me ha parado. ¡Carajos! Ducha rapidísima de agua fría y bajo.

La veo sentada en el taburete que estaba yo, mirando la casa. Cuando me ve se sobre salta. Tengo puesto sólo una toalla, amarrada a la cintura. Se sonroja enseguida y desvía la mirada.

—Bueno, ahora sí. Disculpa por no haberte avisado, es que pensé que sería lo adecuado…

—Oh, no pasa nada. ¿Ya quieres que te las cure?

—Si, sí, cuando quieras. —Doble sentido.

Volvió a sonrojarse. Genial.

Toma mi mano y empieza a aplicarle un algodón mojado. Por el olor creo que es agua oxigenada. Arde un poquito. No importa. No me quejo. Siento sus suaves dedos en la palma de mi mano. Que gratificante. ¿Ven? Esto es a lo que me refería, ella me hace olvidar todo, me hace sentirme mejor, sin la necesidad de desnudarse o tener sexo. Sólo tenerla a mi lado…

—¿Mejor? —Me pregunta y me quita de mis pensamientos.

—Mejor. —Asiento. Y con ella ahí, ¿cómo no iba a estar mejor?

Tira los algodones usados a la papelera, y los frascos con antibióticos los deja dentro del botiquín.

Me mira, esperando algo.

La miro. La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí, con suavidad y lentitud.

—Katniss… Hay algo…—Le digo, titubeando. Dilo ya, ¡idiota!

—Peeta… Yo… Tú…

No aguanto más, ¡ni un minuto! Me le lanzo a la boca para darle un beso tierno y lento. Ella me sigue el paso. Voy metiendo mi lengua para explorar su boca, y ella me da el paso. Es genial, se siente como lo imaginé: en la gloria.

Con fuerza, la tomo por las caderas y la subo a la encimera. El beso comienza a ser más profundo. Katniss coloca ambas de sus manos en mi cara. Nos separamos un poco para respirar, y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

**KATNISS'S POV.**

Muy pocas veces he subido a una moto, y la verdad es que me aterra. Pero no tenía otra opción. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Peeta, tuve que esperar un poco para darme cuenta de que estábamos frenados y que más o menos lo estaba estrangulando con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Espero que no le haya hecho daño a Gale, sino podrían acusar a Peeta de algo.

—P-Perdona… No he subido a una moto desde hace mucho tiempo. —No sé porqué sentí como si tuviera que darle una explicación.

—No pasa nada.

Le quedo mirando, esperando a que él me diga porqué le atacó así.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ese idiota te quería raptar.

No digo nada, me limito a mirarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—No, nada. —Le sonrío tímidamente. —Gracias. De verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber impedido que me secuestren. Lo aprecio, además ha sido por una desconocida. Has arriesgado mucho.

—No eres una desconocida. —Una sonrisa ladeada, ¡una de mis favoritas! —Eres mi compañera de filosofía.

Oh por dios. Me arden las mejillas. Debo estar roja. Madre mía. Río como una niña enamorada.

—Gracias igual.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Me suelta sin rodeos —¿Por qué me has detenido cuando le estaba dando golpes?

¿Por qué me pregunta eso? Es obvio.

—Porque si te hubiera dejado que le siguieras pegando, iba a venir la policía y te llevaría hasta una comisaría. Me imagino el sermón que te pegarán tus padres por eso. Además de que si le seguías dando, podrías haberlo matado. Por suerte sólo esperemos que lo hayas dejado inconsciente y nada más.

—Sí, algo más. Que tenga pérdida de la memoria. —¡Qué malo! Eso podría ser algo serio…

—¿Esta es tu casa? —Le pregunto, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Azules como el mar. Me ahogo.

Veo que la cuadra esta se me hace familiar. ¡Pues claro! Yo vivo a 10 casas de aquí, ¿cómo nunca me di cuenta de que vivía cerca de los Mellark? ¡Madre mía!

—Sí. —Mira la casa, al parecer para ver si señalaba la suya. —¿Quieres pasar?

—Claro… Así te curo las heridas.

Bien, ¡estoy a punto de entrar a la casa de los Mellark! Y voy a estar a solas con él, que nervios. Espero que por lo menos esté su hermano. Porque si no, creo que me desmayaré.

Lo veo sentarse en el taburete que hay en la cocina. Miro el interior de la casa. ¡Es sumamente parecida a la mía!

Le tomo la mano, al ver que caían gotas de sangre.

—¿Qué te pasó aquí? Sin duda esto no te lo heriste al pelear con Gale. Esto te lo has hecho antes… Y con un cristal.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Estudiaré medicina, es lo básico en esa área. —Sonrío, ¡es lo que amo! —¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?

—¿Medicina, eh? Que bueno. ¿Por qué harás esa carrera?, está en el baño, subiendo las escaleras, dos a la derecha.

—Porque mi vida se ha basado mayor parte en eso… Medicina. Y me he dado cuenta de que es lo que realmente me gusta y me motiva. —Muchos recuerdos de mi infancia amenazan por cruzar mi mente. No gracias no. Voy hacia el baño, a buscar el botiquín. Abro el armario que se encuentra junto a la puerta y lo veo. Al lado del botiquín hay condones… ¿Sabor fresa? Wow.

Vuelvo con el botiquín en la mano derecha, miro a Peeta a los ojos y parece que se le están oscureciendo… ¿Por qué?

Le tomo la mano y empiezo con un poquito de agua oxigenada, y él cierra los ojos, creo que le duele. Dejo de pasarle el algodón, y por un momento se queda así, inmóvil. Luego de un rápido salto y de unas pocas zancadas llega a las escaleras para luego meterse en el baño.

Que extraño.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Le grito, perpleja.

—No, no nada, tranquila, ya bajo.

Oigo la ducha. Esto va para rato… Me siento en el taburete y empiezo a analizar la casa.

De repente lo veo bajar. Con una toalla a la cintura, el resto totalmente desnudo. ¡POR DIOS SANTO! ¡QUE CUERPAZO! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

—Bueno, ahora sí. Disculpa por no haberte avisado, es que pensé que sería lo adecuado…

—Oh, no p-pasa n-nada. ¿Ya q-quieres que te las c-cure? —Otra vez tartamudeando.

—Si, sí, cuando quieras.

Tomo la mano otra vez mano y empiezo a aplicarle un algodón mojado. No es demasiado. Es para que le deje de sangrar. Ya que el agua oxigenada eso es lo que hace, además de cicatrizarle la piel más rápido.

—¿Mejor? —Le pregunto.

—Mejor.

Coloco los frascos de agua oxigenada y alcohol en gel dentro del botiquín otra vez, y tiro los algodones que he usado. Lo miro. Como diciendo: ¿Ahora qué?

Me mira de igual forma, pero él hace algo: me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él, bastante despacio. Supongo que es por lo que pasó hoy.

—Katniss… Hay algo…—¿Qué hay?

—Peeta… Yo… Tú…—Beso, ¡ya!

Y me besa, sin apurarme. Oh dios, esto está pasando. ¡Le estoy besando!

¿Por qué se ha fijado en mí? No lo entiendo. Quizás sólo quiera follar… Alejo ese pensamiento lejos de mí e intento disfrutar el momento.

Me sube a la encimera, pongo mis manos en su cara así lo puedo agarrar mejor. El beso se intensifica. Nos miramos. Cómo si ese momento fuera único, especial… Y de nuevo al ataque, vuelve a besarme, pero con más rudeza, yo me dejo, me encanta sentir esto que siento cuando él me acaricia o me besa.

Pone sus manos en mis rodillas y las va subiendo poco a poco… Mientas que yo las bajo por su cuello, clavícula y finalmente a su bien tonificado cuerpo. Que suave, ¡y qué músculos!

De nuevo nos separamos para poder respirar. Sus ojos están oscuros como antes. ¿Eso quiere decir que se está excitando? Me pierdo en ese mar, una y otra vez…

Fin capítulo 4.

**Holaaaaaaas. Perdón, tuve que haber actualizado como hac horas, lo sé. Es que pasaba un rato en familia, lo siento!**

**Bueno, ya vieron :o**

**¿Qué pasará ahora con Katniss y Peeta? ¿Tendrán sexo descontrolado? Jajajaja**

**Les sorprendería saber lo que tengo pensado para el siguiente capítulo!**

**Gracias a ****_"X" _****y a "****_Gpe 77" _****por sus buenísimos comentarios!**

**También gracias a aquellos que le dieron a favoritos y la siguen, un placer escribir algo que guste. Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulooooooooo;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****_Los fabulosos personajes de esta historia no son míos, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la trama es mía, desgraciadamente ellos no. (T_T) Quizás a algún que otro personaje me lo invente 7u7._**

**_WILDNESS._**

**Chapter 5. **_Bad luck._

**KATNISS'S POV.**

—Katniss… Yo… Lo siento…—Me dice, mirando al suelo. ¿Se está arrepintiendo? Yo no me arrepiento de nada.

—No… Yo lo siento. De verdad, no sé que me ha pasado.

Silencio incómodo. No me mira, tampoco lo miro. Se escucha la puerta… Que alguien la abre. Entra su hermano, que queda medio… Impactado por la situación que ve.

—¿Interrumpo? —Dice, mirándonos a los dos.

Peeta abre y cierra la boca. Como no dice nada lo digo yo.

—No, tranquilo, ya me iba. —Digo, y me bajo de la encimera. Claramente Peeta no quiere nada conmigo. Ni siquiera me detuvo. Bueno… Supongo que ya me quedó claro. Recojo mis cosas y salgo de ahí con un estupendo portazo. Camino a mi casa, mirando las casas que rodean la mía, nunca me había dado cuenta, son hermosas… ¿Por qué nunca les di atención? Ni idea. ¡MIERDA! Con tanta vuelta, me he olvidado de Annie. Joder…

La llamo, seguramente me odie.

Suena tres veces, hasta que escucho que alguien me atiende.

—¿Annie? Perdóname, es que tenía nervios, miedo, y todo eso, perdón, tuve que haberte avisado antes... —Me interrumpen.

—Que feo ha sido eso, Katniss…—Una voz masculina dice al otro lado del teléfono. —¿Buscabas a tu amiguita?

—¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Annie?

—Aquí, conmigo… Divirtiéndose un poco. Así que la has dejado sola hoy… Para irte con ese tal Peeta. No, no, que feo… A los amigos no se les trata así…

—Basta de juegos, ¿dónde está Annie? ¿tú quién coño eres?

—Uh, no sabía que tenías esa boquita. Tuviste que haberlo pensado antes, de haber dejado a tu amiga sola para irte con un macho.

—¡¿QUIÉN COÑO ERES JODER?!

—El tío al que has rechazado hace una hora, joder.

—Yo… yo… ¿por qué tienes a Annie?

—Es que mira, lindura: Yo no pensaba secuestrarla a ella, pero pues… Debe ser la mejor manera de llegar a ti.

—¿Llegar a mí? ¿por qué? ¿qué quieres?

—¿Qué, qué quiero? A ti. Te quiero a ti y sólo para mí. Te he dejado una nota en tu casillero que decía que no debías acercarte a Peeta Mellark, pero lo has hecho… Si no lo hubieses hecho, quizás nada de lo que ha pasado, hubiera pasado. Pero aquí estamos, en un cambio de planes. Hubiéramos ido a comer un helado, en vez de jugar a los secuestros.

—¿Le has hecho daño?

—No… Por ahora. Según cuanto tardes en venir, y si estás de acuerdo o no con el plan que te tengo preparado…

—¿Qué plan? Oye, ¿de qué hablas?

—Tranquila… Dentro de una hora y media te llamo. No digas de esto a nadie, ni a la policía ni nada, si no, tu amiga estará en graves problemas. —Dice, para después colgar. ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡TIENE A ANNIE! ¿Y ahora qué haré? Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿Llamaré a sus padres? No, pensarán que es culpa mía, porque el chico me quiere a mí, y además llamarían a la policía. ¿A mis padres? No puedo, están en un viaje. Primrose es una niña. Annie es hija única, si le pasara algo, sus padres no me lo perdonarían jamás… Yo no me lo perdonaría jamás. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué un demente? ¿Por qué?  
No sé que hacer. Estoy sumergida en un mar de confusión. Bueno, por lo menos tengo hora y media para pensar en algo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada, mi cabeza se ha quedado en blanco. Cerebro, no me dejes ahora.

"_Peeta"_ Susurra mi subconsciente. ¡Eso es! Le diré que me ayude… Pero espera, ni siquiera me ha dicho adiós cuando le he dejado en su casa. Bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es mi amiga. Si no encuentro nada para hacer, tendré que ir, y hacer lo que ese tal Gale me pida. Creo que es mi única opción.

Llamo a Peeta, creo que sería mala idea ir de nuevo a su casa.

—¿Hola? —Me dice, al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Peeta? Soy yo, Katniss… Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿ha pasado algo?

—Sí… Gale a secuestrado a Annie.

**ANNIE'S POV.**

Poco después de que terminó la pelea de Peeta, veo a Katniss alejarse con él en la moto. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Y yo qué? Me ha dejado aquí sola, y sin ninguna explicación. ¿Acaso no soy su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué se ha ido así sin más? Tendremos una conversación sería cuando volvamos a hablar. Cuando me giro para mirar al chico que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, por la paliza que le había dado Peeta, veo que ya no está. ¿Dónde habrá ido? Seguramente se habrá ido, para que la poli no lo pille. Es totalmente comprensible, yo también hubiera hecho eso. Como Katniss no está, no voy a hacerme el piercing. Sola, ni loca. Mañana iremos, supongo, si ella está bien, pero conociéndola, y como se fue con Peeta, sí, seguro estará bien. Cuando todo el mundo se ha dispersado y básicamente ya no hay nadie, yo también me voy. Le he dicho a mi chofer que no venga hoy, porque iría con Katniss a eso. Tendré que tomarme un taxi. Sigo ahí, en la puerta del instituto hasta que pase un taxi. Más o menos, habré esperado unos 10 minutos. Alguien llega de atrás y coloca en mi boca y nariz un trapo, humedecido… Con un olor raro. Me asusto y trato de no respirar. Me doy cuenta de que la persona que ha intentado "drogarme" no va a soltarme, y yo necesito aire. Respiro. Acabo absorbiendo ese extraño olor, empiezo a marearme, esto no es normal… ¿Dónde está la policía? Empiezo a preguntarme, ¿y la gente? Creo que esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

**GALE'S POV.**

Katniss se ha ido con ese idiota. No lo conozco, y tampoco me importa. Sólo ella me importa. Será mía, estoy seguro. Se enamorará tan profundamente de mí, como yo de ella. ¿Por qué la atrae ese subnormal? Le he dejado miles de notas en el casillero, mostrándole cómo me vuelve loco, con sus ojos, su pelo, su personalidad, en fin, ella.

**FLASHBACK**

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te ha gustado? —Decía la chica rubia que estaba aún recostada en mi cama.

—Claro que sí. Lo que pasa es que tengo prisa. —Me la tenía que quitar de encima lo antes posible.

—No, algo te pasa. Dime, quizás sea algo que no te haya gustado… Seguramente lo pueda cambiar. ¿Acaso fue el sexo oral?

—No, tranquila, tú no has sido el problema. —Le dije, subiéndome los bóxers.

—¿Entonces, qué?

—Nada que pueda interesarte.

—Vamos… Gale, no seas así de borde conmigo. —Se queda un rato en silencio. Perfecto silencio. —¿Te gusta otra, no?

—Sí.

—¿Quién? Tengo el derecho a saberlo, supongo.

—No, Delly, no tienes el derecho. Ahora por favor, vístete y vete. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Ya no me dejarás quedarme a dormir cómo lo hacíamos antes?

—No. Es tarde, así que apúrate. —Terminé de vestirme. ¿Por qué tan apegada a mí? Que se vaya con su novio.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Estoy sangrando mucho por el labio. No me percato de que su amiga, o mejor dicho, mejor amiga, está ahí, sola, sin nadie, en la puerta del instituto. Recuerdo que tengo un poco de formol en el coche, y un trapo viejo. Supongo que no le importará que la secuestre un rato, para así poder llegar a un trato con Katniss. Ella haría cualquier cosa por su amiga. Y yo haría cualquier cosa por tenerla. Y si eso incluye tener que secuestrar a esta chica, lo haría.

Tomo el formol y el trapo viejo. Le echo bastante a el sucio trapo, no queremos que la chica se ponga agresiva y quiera atacarme… ¿no es así?

Voy de a poco detrás de ella… Y coloco el paño sobre su cara, más específicamente en su nariz y boca. Al principio forcejea, pero no tanto como lo hizo Katniss. Finalmente queda vencida por el fármaco y la llevo hasta mi auto. Estará un par de horas así, me da el tiempo de conseguir un lugar para meterla por mientras que piense qué haré con Katniss cuando estemos solos…

**PEETA'S POV.**

—Ya veo… ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte?

—No, no lo sé… Estoy a unas casas de mi casa. No sé que hacer, ¿alguna idea?

—No, ninguna. Además de que llames a la poli…—A pesar de no conocernos mucho, confía bastante en mí. Me agrada.

—No, me dijo Gale que a la policía no… No quiero que le pase nada a Annie. Iré a ver qué quiere, y haré lo que sea necesario…—¿Qué?

—¿Qué es para ti, "lo necesario"? —Le pregunto, que no sea lo que creo que es…

—Si es necesario acostarme con él, lo haré, o escaparme con él, o no sé, ser su novia, que haga algo que seguramente no me guste, pero bueno, no puedo dejar a Annie así.—Lo dijo fuerte y claro, sin bacilar... Había decidido algo.

—¿Qué? No, Katniss, eso es algo estúpido.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que los tíos queréis de mí? ¿Qué me acueste con ellos? ¿Qué haga lo que ellos quieran?

—No, yo no quiero eso de ti. —Si hubiera querido eso, no me hubiese frenado en mi cocina.

—Ya… Claro. Bueno, como sea, si sé algo te llamaré… Ah, ¿me podrías pasar el número de Finnick, por favor?

—Claro… Te lo paso por mensaje.

—Vale. —Y cuelga.

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Primero me besa en mi cocina y luego se hace la ofendida. ¿Se habrá ofendido porque me frené? ¿Y si ella quería eso?

No, no puede ser. Katniss no es así. No sé que bicho la habrá picado. No puedo dejar que haga alguna tontería.

**KATNISS'S POV.**

Se oye tremendo rayo… Va a llover. Y en menos que canta un gallo, comienza a relampaguear salvajemente, y a llover a cántaros. Empiezo a asustarme. Por suerte sólo vivo a dos casas de aquí.

Corro y entro en mi casa, desactivo la alarma con los números adecuados y entro. ¡Cómo llueve! Tendré que llamar al chofer para que me lleve donde Gale.

Estoy empapada. Va a ser mejor que me de una ducha, sino, me pillaré un resfrío. Cuando ya me he duchado e incluso vestido, bajo y veo que hay mensajes en el contestador. Pulso un botón para oírlos.

—_Katniss, soy yo, Prim. Llamaba, pero como no cogías el teléfono te he dejado un mensaje. Era para decirte que hoy no iré a casa a dormir… Los padres de Rue me han invitado a quedarme a dormir esta noche. Espero que no te importe. ¡Te amo! Besitos._

—Genial… Esta noche sola en casa. Y con un psicópata suelto, que tiene a mi mejor amiga secuestrada. ¡De lujo!

Mi móvil empieza a vibrar. Lo cojo, y veo en su pantalla que dice "número desconocido". Lo atiendo, seguro es Gale.

—¡Hola cariño! —Dice mi madre al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola, mamá. —Mierda, ¿tiene que llamar ahora?

—¿Todo bien? ¿tu hermana?

—Bien, está en su habitación.

—Oh, genial, quería hablar con ella.

Mierda… Papá y mamá no dejan que Prim se quede en la casa de nadie cuando ellos no están.

—Está dormida.

—Ah… Bueno, mañana la llamaré al móvil, ¡hoy no me lo ha cogido! ¿y tú qué tal cariño?

—Bien, está todo tranquilo… ¿ustedes?

—¡Qué bien! Nosotros estuvimos recorriendo un poco la zona. Pero estamos muy cansados por tantas juntas y conferencias, tú sabes…

—Me imagino… Bueno mamá, un placer hablar contigo, te cuelgo, estoy esperando una llamada importante.

—¡Oh! ¿de un novio quizás?, _¡George, Katniss tiene novio!_

—No, no tengo novio mamá. Es una llamada de… Annie.

—¿Cuándo me traerás a un chico decente a casa? —¿Decente? El que me gusta es un maldito delincuente y el otro tío que me acosa es un psicópata.

—Algún día. Bye, te quiero, besos a papá. —Y le cuelgo.

Toda la casa, está en completo silencio. Sólo suenan los relámpagos, parecen infinitos algunos. Dan miedo. Mi móvil vuelve a vibrar. Esta vez aparece un número de teléfono.

—¿Qué tal estás hermosa? —Me dice, el idiota al otro lado de la línea.

—Ahórrate tus palabritas. ¿Dónde está Annie?

—Sh, tranquila, ella está bien. Ha despertado, un poco alarmada, supongo. Pero está bien.

—Bien, pásame con ella, quiero saber si está bien.

—Está bien…—No se oye nada, sólo una respiración acelerada. —¿Kat? ¡Kat este tío está demente!

—¿Annie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy bien, por el momento no me ha tocado. No sé donde estoy.

—Dame alguna pista para hallarte, ¡lo lamento mucho! Que estés pasando por esta situación, en serio, perdón…

—No pasa nada Kat, pero has lo que puedas, ¿si? Nada estúpido, por favor…

—Claro que sí Annie, ¡dame una pista de dónde estás!

—Yo… no puedo, no puedo Kat- —Y dejo de oírla de repente.

—¿Annie? ¿Annie?

—Bueno Katniss, ahí tuviste tu prueba. Ahora quiero que hagas lo siguiente…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Quieres a tu amiga de regreso?

—Por supuesto, tú solo dime que hacer…

—Ven a esta dirección, después ya veremos que te tengo pensado… La dirección es, Diego Betancor Suárez, número 8, 4ºD. Te espero. Y tu amiga también… Si no ya sabes que pasará.

—V-Vale… En 1 hora estoy ahí.

Le cuelgo… ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer si no voy? No me quiero arriesgar, voy a ir.

Llamo a mi chofer, y le digo si me puede llevar a algún sitio. Acepta sin problemas, mientras espero a que llegue me sirvo una taza de yogurt y tomo unas galletas, pero no lo como, estoy super nerviosa como para comer algo. Tengo miedo. El sonido del timbre hace que me estremezca, del susto. Que rápido ha llegado…

Pero me encuentro con alguien más que no es mi chofer.

—Tú no eres mi chofer.

—Que yo sepa, no. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si claro… —Le dejo pasar, porque no tiene nada de malo que Peeta entre a mi casa.

—¿Por qué esperas a tu chofer?

—Gale ya me ha dado una dirección. Iré, cuando mi chofer llegue.

—Entonces voy contigo.

—No, es mejor que vaya sola.

—Voy contigo.

—Voy sola.

—Voy contigo.

—¡Qué voy sola joder!

—No pienso dejar que vayas sola. Voy contigo y te espero en el auto.

—Vale. Pero que no se te ocurra bajar. Te puedo llamar y tú lo pones en altavoz, por si ocurre algo, vienes, y si no, te quedas, ¿vale?

—Está bien.

Vuelve a sonar el timbre.

Debe ser el chofer.

—Vamos…

Nos subimos al coche. Era obvio que no iba a dejar que Peeta se metiera en una pelea otra vez. Y por mi culpa, otra vez. Le digo la dirección que Gale me ha mandado al chofer y él accede, no del todo convencida.

—Señorita… Me temo que esa no es una buena zona.

—No importa, iremos allá. ¿Le molesta? No hay problema, llamaré a otro chofer.

—No, no, claro que no. Enseguida.

Arranca, muy bien, así me gusta. ¡No puedo perder tiempo! En tres cuartos de hora, llegamos. Usamos el celular como walkie-tolkie, y me bajo del coche. Corro bajo la lluvia que no había cesado y me coloco bajo el techo del edificio. Busco 4ºD entre los varios timbres del edificio. Lo encuentro y lo pulso. Contestan.

—¿Si?

—Gale, soy Katniss.

—Que rápida. Te abro…

Y suena un ruido, al parecer es lo que destranca la puerta. Doy una mirada atrás, veo a Peeta con el cristal bajo. Vuelvo a mirar adelante y entro al dichoso edificio. Que sea lo que dios quiera…

Fin capítulo 5.

**Bueeeenas, buenas, buenas… ¿Les ha gustado? Pobre Annie :c Katniss la ha dejado. Pero ahora hará todo lo posible para rescatarla! **

**Una cosa compensa la otra…**

**Okay, este capítulo no ha quedado tan largo, lo sé! Perdón :c **

**Para los que esperaban el lemon, me temo que aún no llegará, apenas se conocen… Bueno en realidad Peeta sabe todo sobre su vida, ¿pero y de su personalidad? :o**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Gracias por sus reviews! **

**Vale.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**WILDNESS.**_

**Chapter 6. **

**ANNIE'S POV.**

Después de hablar con Katniss por el teléfono, el tío este todo raro se sentó al lado de la cama, y yo me alejaba lo más posible. Es desagradable, siquiera mirarlo me da mucho asco. Me miró a los ojos y ahí supe en ese momento que nada estaba bien, que iba a pasarlo muy mal... ¿Pero por qué yo? Igual, Katniss no tiene la culpa de esto. Ni ella ni nadie... Sólo este estúpido, no más salga de aquí le denunciaré. Lo odio.

Se acercó más de lo que estaba. Pero esta vez sus ojos no miraban los míos. ¿Qué pensaba? Miraba mis piernas, e iba subiendo, ya llegaba a mis muslos, mi cadera, mi abdomen, mis pechos y se detuvo un tiempo ahí. Luego empezó a subir de nuevo, mi clavícula y finalmente mi rostro. Noté como sus ojos se oscurecían, tenían el mismo color que los ojos de Katniss, pero más intentos, más salvajes, más... repugnantes. Decidió hablar, pero para soltar mierda.

—¿No te apetece jugar un poco antes de que Katniss venga? Digo, quizás te estés aburriendo.

—¿Perdona? Creo que me harías un mejor favor soltándome o largándote de aquí, lo que prefieras.—Decidí retarlo. Espero su peor reacción.

Hace un intento de risa, que no reflejaba ningún humor.

—Mira, niña, estás aquí con un fin, y pronto te irás. Sólo te he dado una sugerencia, tómala o déjala...

—Por supuesto que la dejo, gracias.

Se levantó de la cama, me miró una última vez para irse de la sucia habitación, y dejar donde yo estaba, todo oscuro. Maldito sea, ¡me quiero ir!

Después de un rato de sumo silencio, se oyó un teléfono, y un murmullo, no se entendía bien. Luego de cortar la conversación, abrió la puerta del pequeño cuchitril, para encender una simple luz, y venir a informarme algo que he estado esperando desde que me hallé aquí.

—Katniss viene a por ti, espero que estés lista. Dijo que dentro de una hora estará aquí.

Bien, no le dije nada, porque creo que tampoco le importe. Esta vez en sus ojos vi desespero. ¿Debía dejar que Katniss hiciera alguna estupidez por liberarme? No, por supuesto que no. Igual, creo que ella es demasiado lista como para no hacer ninguna, seguramente llame y venga con policías, o al menos eso es lo que realmente espero.

La hora en la que Katniss supuestamente demoraría no me pareció tan larga, quizás haya tardado unos 10 o 15 minutos menos. Vuelve a abrir la puerta, ocasionando un pequeño sobresalto en mí, que estaba concentrada pensando, en qué haría cuando saldría. Ja, por supuesto que sería denunciar a este tipejo. Luego ya veré.

—Ya ha llegado, así que como ella cumplió su parte del trato, yo también. —Dijo mientras se acercaba y me desataba de la cama, pero aún no las manos. ¡Ya me largo! Después de denunciarle, me daría un buen baño. Uno realmente bueno.

Cuando por fin me desató, me tomó del brazo bruscamente y me dijo que saliera por esa puerta, que Katniss me esperaba allí. Cuando crucé la puerta, sentí el sabor a libertad en mi boca, me dijo que tomara las escaleras, porque el ascensor no funcionaba, además de que estaba en la puerta parado con una cara, que decidí hacerle caso. Al bajar, divisé que claramente el auto de la entrada del edificio extraño era el de Katniss. Salí corriendo hacia el auto, y abrí la puerta de atrás, ansiosa por encontrarme con mi mejor amiga. Pero, hay un problema. Ella no está dentro de ese auto. ¿Peeta?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Katniss? —Digo, totalmente sorprendida, ¿no estaría ella aquí?

—¿Qué? Ella fue a buscarte adentro... —También dijo, con la misma sorpresa que yo.

Mierda.

**KATNISS'S POV**.

Después de subir al ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, busqué entre las cuatro puertas que se situaban, la número D. Cuando di con ella, toqué el pequeño timbre que había al costado de la puerta. Al tocarlo, no escuché nada. En sí, en el edificio no se escuchaba nada. Estaba todo desolado, y oscuro. Daba miedo. Por suerte, tenía a Peeta escuchando desde el celular, para así se escuchaba que algo andaba mal, vendría a por mí. Eso espero. Toqué la puerta, y dejé de insistir con él. Habré tocado unas tres veces, hasta que el tipo este, me abrió. Lo miré con cara de asco, pero él me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada. Se corrió hacia un costado para que yo entrase. Busqué entre la primera habitación que vi a Annie. A mis espaldas oía la puerta cerrarse. ¿Con tranca? Espero que no, hacer lo que quiera que haga, y largarme para ver a mi amiga. Miré otro cuarto, tampoco estaba ahí. Busqué en los siguientes cuartos, y tampoco la hallé. Mierda, ¿dónde estaba?

—¿Dónde está Annie?

—Pues aquí no.

—¿Cómo qué "aquí no"?

—¿Hablamos otro idioma? No está en este piso.

—¿Y entonces, idiota?

—La he soltado. Justo cuando tú llegabas.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ahora te tengo solamente para mí, ya nadie nos molestará. —Dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Que no sea lo que pienso por favor...

—¿Q-Que quieres ha-hacerme?

—Algo que te gustará mucho...

Se acercaba peligrosamente lento a mí. Me recorrían la espaldas pequeños pero numerosos escalofríos. Y no escalofríos buenos. No, eran esos que te decían que algo malo iban a pasar. En que me he metido...

—¿Por qué yo? —Me aventuré a preguntar.

—No lo sé. Supongo porque te vi débil, vulnerable... Inocente.

—Por favor, si sientes algo por mí, déjame ir, prometo hablarte siempre en el institu...

—Eso no es lo que quiero Katniss. No quiero sólo hablar. Quiero algo más que eso.

—G-Gale... Tienes que saber que, haciendo esto, no harás que sienta algo por ti, además de odio. —Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer algo contra mi voluntad.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? De todas maneras, creo que no aguantaría... —Lleva sus manos a su pantalón, desabrochándose el botón de su jean azul oscuro.

—D-Detente, por favor Gale... No tiene porqué ser así...

—Claro que tiene Katniss. —Ahora se baja el cierre, para ver su creciente erección. Mierda. Maldigo el momento en el que decidí conocer a mi admirador secreto. Maldito psicópata. —Esto está aquí. —Dice señalando su boxer. —Más o menos desde el día que empecé a fijarme en ti. No había día en que no pensaba como quedarías en sólo ropa interior de encaje.

—No te me acerques, por favor... —Corrí desesperadamente hacia la puerta principal, pero al intentar abrirla, estaba totalmente cerrada. Me fijé en el mueble junto a ella buscando unas posibles llaves, pero no había nada.

—¿Buscabas esto? —Aparece el guarro este, agitando las llaves con su mano derecha. Mierda, otra vez.

—Déjame salir, por favor.

—¿O si no, qué? Vendrá el enano ese a defenderte?

—Mejor no hables así de Peeta, ya te ha partido la cara una vez, lo puede hacer otra. —De hecho, no me había fijado en como le había quedado la cara por la pelea con Peeta. Tenía un labio partido, un ojo morado, y una zona bastante morada también en el lado de la mandíbula inferior.

—Ah, me has hecho acordar... Cuando te haga mía, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él, ¿me has escuchado zorra?

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cuándo me haga suya? ¿pero qué dice? No seré suya nunca. Quizás de cuerpo sí, pero de alma y corazón, jamás. ¿Por qué hace esto? Una persona que está enamorada de ti no te lastima. No así. ¿Zorra? ¡Zorra será su madre! Parece que hoy todo el mundo se ha empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible. ¿Dónde estaba Peeta?

Volví a meterme a una habitación que estaba en el lado derecho de la entrada. La cocina. Al menos allí habrían cuchillos para defenderme, ¿no?

Abrí la ventana y miré hacia abajo. Demasiado alto para mi gusto... No puedo saltar. Miré a mis alrededores haber si había alguien, sólo alguien. Vi una luz encendida en otro piso.

—¡AYUDA, LLAMEN A LA POLICÍA! ¡ME QUIEREN VIOLAR! ¡ES EN EL PISO 4º! ¡PUERTA D! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! —Y de repente alguien por atrás me toma de los brazos y me empuja al suelo. Él cierra la ventana y me mira con furia, ya no hay deseo. Creo que la he cagado.

—Ahora verás. —Me dice, para después volverme a levantar del suelo, y apoyarme en la mesa, pero, boca abajo, sobre mi abdomen. Tomó una cuerda que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, y me ató ambas manos a las patas de la mesa. No, que no pase por favor... Podía oír como se quitaba el pantalón del todo, y los zapatos. Yo sólo cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Se acomodó tratando de quitarme a mí el pantalón, pero lo dejó por la mitad, ya que tocaron timbre. ¡Por lo menos podría gritar cuando le abriera la puerta a quién sea que estuviese ahí!

—Voy a abrir. —Tomó un arma... Lo que me faltaba. —Si abres la boca, soy capaz de pegarte un tiro.

Fue hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, vi como cayó desplomado al piso. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y a la vez llenos de sorpresa. ¿Qué?

Vi entrar a un Peeta muy, pero muy furioso. Giró su cabeza hacia la cocina, y me vio a mí, así, sobre la mesa. Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, al verme casi desnuda, llorando, y en esa posición bastante incómoda. La rabia en él aumentó. Pero, Gale tiene un arma, sería capaz de hacerle daño a Peeta y eso no lo aguantaría tampoco...

—¡Peeta él tiene un arma! —Me animé a gritar con lo que me quedaba de voz, hasta que esta se quebró, al oír un disparo. Peeta rápidamente se tiró al suelo, pero lo vi bien, y no tenía ninguna herida, Gale había fallado.

—¿Qué haces aquí Peeta? Mejor vete, si no quieres que os mate a los dos.

—¿Te crees muy hombre no? Tratando de violar a una chica, y ahora defendiéndote con un arma. —Me di cuenta de que Peeta intentaba provocarlo para que este soltara el arma y tener una pelea limpia.

—¿Poco hombre? ¿eso es lo que quieres? ¿qué esta vez sea yo el que te rompa la cara?, antes lo hiciste porque estaba desprevenido. —Se excusaba. Obviamente Peeta era mejor peleador.

—Así, es, poco hombre. Ven y demuéstrame que puedes partirme la cara, nenaza.

—Vale, pero no digas que no te he advertido. —Dice, para así aparecer en la cocina tirándose sobre Peeta. Empiezan los golpes, todo sucede tan rápido que no soy capaz de ver bien lo que se están dando. Puñetazos, rodillazos, patadas, algún que otro gancho, hasta que es Gale quién está sobre Peeta. Lo está tomando por el cuello, y básicamente ahorcando.

—Suéltalo maldito, ¡lo lastimarás!

—¿Por qué te importa tanto este enano subnormal? —Me dice girando su cara, pero sin soltarlo.

—¡Porque me gusta, y lo preferiría mil veces más a él que a ti! —Al decirle esto, soltó un poco su agarre, lo suficiente para que Peeta pueda reaccionar y tomar el control de la pelea.

No duró mucho así, porque alguien pateando la puerta la vio, y gritó:

—¡ALTO AHÍ, POLICÍA!

Gracias a dios. Detrás de tres policías que se encargaron de separar a Peeta y a Gale, entró mi amiga. Vino corriendo hacia a mí también llorando. Me desató las manos, y me subí lo que me habían bajado. Que vergüenza. Fue sumamente incómodo estar así, y que me hayan visto tantos hombres. Agaché la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Estuve a punto de ser violada por un tipo, que decía que estaba enamorado de mí. Pero eso no se le hace a una persona que al menos quieres. No puedes torturar o siquiera lastimar aunque sea un poco. No tiene piedad. No le importan los sentimientos de las otras personas. Para nada.

Estábamos sumergidas en un abrazo, mientras ella me decía, para consolarme: _Todo va a estar bien. _Un policía gritó de golpe...

—¡TIENE UN ARMA! —Mi amiga y yo nos giramos, para mi asombro, Gale me estaba apuntando a mí. Al parecer, había sacado el arma de algún escondite de su cuerpo, y los policías no lo habían registrado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me preparé para lo que sería mi final. ¿Recuerdas que dicen que cuándo estás a punto de morir ves pasar tu vida? Pues así me pasó. En mi vida tuve todo. Dos padres, que a pesar que trabajasen todo el tiempo, sé que me querían. Una amiga la cual pude confiar todo lo que me pasaba, y siempre estuvo ahí. Una hermana que para mí, era mi vida. No podía ser mejor. Pero me faltaba algo, algo que me arrepiento nunca haber intentado tener, a Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Era lo único que faltaba para tener una vida completa... O bueno casi. Con 16 años, he vivido mucho, al parecer llegaba mi final. Acepté mi derrota. Oí el disparo, pero yo no sentí nada. Abrí los ojos. Vi como los policías se tiraban arriba de este, y le esposaban. Cuando me giré para ver a mi amiga, tenía la cara ensombrecida por la preocupación y el horror. Miré hacia mi cuerpo. Donde una pequeña mancha roja, en mi brazo izquierdo, justo abajo del hombro, dejaba de ser pequeña y aumentaba en exceso. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que me desmayé, y antes de caer al suelo unos brazos me sostuvieron. Vi unos ojos azules mirarme con total atención y miedo. Luego ya no sentí ni recordé nada. Estaba todo negro.

[...]

Me desperté toda entubada. Boca, brazos, todo. A mi alrededor, muchas máquinas. Volví a ver la mancha roja en mi brazo. ¿Estaba viva? Intenté enderezarme, pero me costaba mucho, y llegué a soltar un quejido. Una cabellera rubia estaba sobre la cama, apoyada en un brazo. Me estaba tomando una mano, y estaba sentado en la silla de acompañante. En la ventana vi a mi mejor amiga que me miraba y le cambiaba la cara al verme despierta. Estaba hablando con dos hombres bien vestidos. Dejó de hablar con ellos para así entrar en la habitación. Abriendo la puerta bruscamente, Peeta se despertó. Me miró y también le cambió la cara. ¿Se había quedado aquí toda la noche? ¿Y dónde estaban mis padres? ¿Se habrán enterado? Aún falta para que regresen de su viaje.

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡Has despertado! —Dice mi amiga, para venir a abrazarme con fuerza.

—Auch —Dije, me tocó el brazo y me dolió, solté un quejido bastante sonoro.

—Perdón, perdón, lo siento. —Me dice apenada. —Peeta se ha quedado aquí toda la noche, esperando a que te despertaras.

Lo miré, me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Aprecio mucho todo lo que hace por mí, de verdad.

Entran los dos hombres que estaban fuera hablando con Annie. Nos miraban como hablábamos.

—Señorita Everdeen, ¿podemos hablar con usted en privado? —Dice uno de ellos.

—Claro. —Asiento.

—Iré a buscar un poco de café —Dice Peeta levantándose de su asiento. —Ya vuelvo. —Me da un beso en la coronilla.

Después de que Annie y Peeta salen de la habitación, los hombres se acercan a mí, uno a cada lado de la cama, yo sólo me limitaba a mirarlos, intimidad.

—Señorita Everdeen —Dijo uno de ellos, que tenía el traje de color marrón —Soy el detective Smith y él es mi compañero, el detective Cooper. —Señala al otro hombre de tez oscura. —¿Está usted bien?

—Bien, gracias, o al menos eso espero. —Dije, mirando mi brazo todo emparchado por gasas, y la eterna mancha roja.

—Queríamos preguntarle, ¿qué tanto sabe sobre Gale Hawthorne? —Sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, para empezar a anotar lo que vendrían a ser mis respuestas. —Necesitamos que sea lo más sincera que pueda.

—Sí, no hay problema. Sobre Hawthorne, yo no lo conocía mucho. Nada, prácticamente. Él dejaba notas anónimas en mi casillero, en el instituto.

—¿Desde cuándo dejaron de ser anónimas? —Pregunta impaciente.

—Desde ayer, donde me dejó en el día dos notas. Una que decía que quería verme al final de clases, y otra en la que decía que si me acercaba a Peeta Mellark, me mataría. —Tragué saliva.

—¿Por qué se presentó a él al final de clases? ¿No creyó que fuera a pasar nada?

—Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que aquel que escribía tan hermosas palabras, podría estar tan mal de la cabeza. —El detective Smith entrecerró los ojos. El detective Cooper sólo miraba, no decía ni pío.

—¿Qué relación tienes tú con el señor... —Mira unas cuantas páginas atrás —...Peeta Mellark?

—Sólo somos amigos.

—¿Podría decirnos qué decían esas notas que Hawthorne le escribía?

—No recuerdo muy bien. Palabras sueltas, como _hermosa_, _verte hoy_, _siempre me has gustado_, y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Y la carta amenazadora?

—Claramente, decía que si me acercaba, miraba o hablaba con Peeta me mataría. Nada más.

—Está bien... La mantendremos informada si sabemos algo sobre Hawthorne, ¿podría darme un número para contactarla?, debo decirle que lo han soltado, al parecer alguien desconocido ha pagado su fianza. Tendrá siempre dos policías que vigilen su casa, sólo por si las dudas.

—Muchas gracias detectives... Mi número es, _667-933-353_.

—Buenas noches, señorita Everdeen, que se recupere.

—Gracias.

Salieron, al mismo tiempo en el que Peeta y Annie habían vuelto de ir a buscar el café, y al parecer algunos bizcochos. Espero no estar mucho tiempo aquí...

Fin del capítulo 6.

**Bueeeeeenas, perdón, perdón, tuve que haber actualizado hace mucho tiempo, pero es que no me venía nada a la mente, así que aquí lo tienen...**

**Por fin arrestaron a Gale :o Pero lo soltaron e.e Esto no termina aquí!**

**Peeta cuida mucho a Katniss :3 **

**No le ha pasado nada a Annie, pero Kat recibió un balazo :c **

**¡Además Kat dijo que le gustaba Peeta! **

**Espero que les guste!**

**Perdón de nuevo por no actualizar xD**

**Vale.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**WILDNESS.**_

**Chapter 7.**

**KATNISS'S POV.**

Después de tres días infernales en el hospital, me dieron el alta. Prim vino a verme, ya que había hablado con Annie sobre lo que había pasado, omitiendo unas pequeñas cosas... Tan sólo evitó contar lo que de ella fue secuestrada, y prácticamente yo iba a entregarme al psicópata. Sólo le dijo una pequeña mentirita. Le dijo que había un tiroteo cerca de donde nos íbamos a hacer los piercings, que una bala perdida llegó a mí. Por suerte, dijeron los médicos que no fue nada grave y que tuve mucha, mucha suerte. Gale pudo haber puesto más puntería pero creo que lo hizo para asustarme. Y lo había conseguido. Oh, sí, definitivamente tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de impotencia, porque él era más grande y obviamente más fuerte que yo. Miedo de que pueda pasar desapercibido entre la gente y sin camuflaje. Miedo de que en cualquier momento, en la calle, cuando esté lo más desprevenida posible, volviera a atacarme, incluso peor de lo que ya lo hizo. Y Peeta no podría simplemente estar todo el tiempo conmigo. Por supuesto, él tenía su vida, y no tenía porqué pasárselas cuidándome. Además de que yo ya no era una niña pequeña, a pesar de que así en realidad era como precisamente me sentía. Una niña pequeña, y débil, que no puede ni con su propia alma. Tan sólo de pensarlo me estremezco. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo saldría a la calle, o siquiera al instituto? No importaba que los policías estuvieran ahí, vigilándome. Me sentía desprotegida, o al menos no cuando estaba Peeta cerca. Ahí me sentía totalmente a salvo, aunque él tampoco fuese Superman. Por eso no quería meterlo en esto, por miedo a que también lo hieran. Después se encuentra el problema de Prim. ¿Qué hay si ese psicópata loco quiere secuestrarla a ella? No me lo pensaría dos veces en ese momento. Pero esta vez tendría a Annie también conmigo.

Borro eso de mi cabeza. No, no. No le pasará nada a Prim, ni a Annie, ni a mis padres, ni a Peeta. A nadie. Lo único que realmente deseo es que me deje en paz, ¿no ha tenido suficiente ya?; ¿no ha recibido bastante dolor?  
Me preguntaba en largos, pero bastante separados ratos, qué ocurriría en la cabeza de Gale. ¿Por qué actuaría así? Esa manera que tiene, de porfiarse de que soy suya. Viene de repente, intenta secuestrarme a mí, luego a mi mejor amiga, y por último pero no menos importante, me dispara. O sea, este tío es la bomba. Creo que se estaba quedando conmigo.

Cuando volví a instalarme en mi casa, no me sentí totalmente segura, a pesar de tener cámaras por doquier, que tengamos alarma, si antes era por x4, ahora es x10. Obligué a que aumentaran la seguridad por todas partes. También contraté policías privados para cuidar de Prim. Annie había contactado los suyos, y me pasó el número de otros. Espero que no ocurra nada ahora. Que todo sea como antes.

El martes, había decidido por fin, venir a clases. Pero cuando sonó la alarma para avisarme que ya eran las primeras horas de la mañana, decidí apagarlo y dormir un poco más. Sinceramente, estaba muy cansada. No quería nada con la vida, más que dormir, nada. Annie me había estado llamando al móvil, pero decidí no cogérselo. Ya se daría cuenta de que me dormí o que simplemente estaba sin ánimos de hablar... ¡Otra suerte más! Cuando he ido con el asunto de... Gale, no se me ha perdido. Gracias al móvil, Peeta llegó a tiempo. Aún sigo preguntándome por qué carajos habrá tardado tanto en aparecer, pero creo que sería incómodo hasta para él, -habiéndome salvado dos veces del mismo tipo ya-, que le preguntara eso. No sé, sería extraño. Después de los días de hospital no lo he visto, ni he hablado con él. Sólo se mostraba frío. No era seco, como siempre, o a veces simpático, como también demostraba ser, era... como si no estuviese allí. Como si no fuera parte del mundo. Como si tuviera un interruptor que cuando quisiera, podría apagarlo o encenderlo a su petición, para desconectarse del mundo. Supuse que como pasó esas cosas también, o sea el también casi haber recibido una bala y pelearse a fuertes golpes con un maniático loco, era normal que por momentos se sintiera así. Pero no lo sé. Aún no lo conozco del todo. De todas maneras, se ha confirmado rotundamente, de que es mi héroe. Bueno, creo que la palabra "héroe", le estaba quedando pequeña. Me sentí mal por no haberlo ayudado a él a nada como él me había ayudado a mí. Me sentía miserable. Tuve una idea.

Dudando, entre las sábanas, busqué mi móvil. Tanteé el plástico, y el metal frío de él. Cuando apreté la tecla para activar su pantalla, vi la hora: 11:07. ¡Mierda! Me había dormido por mucho tiempo, y seguramente estaban todos en el instituto ya. De todas maneras, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Peeta.

**_Kat: Estás en el insti? (11:08)_**

Por el momento no recibí respuesta. Me negué a ver como me rechazaba a través de un aparato. Que ridícula me sentía... Hasta que sonó. Y en mi cara automáticamente y sin mi permiso, se formó una sonrisa. Me gustaba Peeta, y mucho más ahora.

**_Peeta: No, no he ido. No me sentía con ganas. Por qué? (11:09)_**

**_Kat: Es que, se me había ocurrido que podríamos salir a comer un helado por ahí, y agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. (11:10)_**

**_Kat: Además, podrías venir a mi casa y empezar con el trabajo de filosofía... (11:10)_**

Bien, era la escusa perfecta, el maldito proyecto de filosofía. Quería verlo, y lo más antes posible era así; haciendo un trabajo de porquería que seguramente los dos odiábamos. Pero no me importaba, yo sólo quería estar con él, sentir su cálido cuerpo cerca del mío, y quién sabe, hasta se podría repetir lo que habíamos hecho el otro día después de que Gale intentara secuestrarme y él llevarme en moto hasta su casa. No era una mala idea de agradecérselo, ¿no es así?

Volvió a sonar mi móvil. Hice una especie de chillido, de felicidad y emoción al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué me comportaba así? Que horrible.

_**Peeta: Vale. Te iré a recoger a tu casa, te parece? Conozco una heladería muy buena. Qué hora te conviene? (11:12)**_

_**Kat: Genial! A ti que te parece a las 2 p.m? (11:12)**_

_**Peeta: A esa hora estaré ahí ;) (11:12)**_

Prácticamente me levanté de la cama de un sopetón, y empecé a saltar encima de ella con el móvil en la mano. No me acordé de la herida en el brazo, y cuando lo intenté levantar accidentalmente, me dolió tanto, que casi vi las estrellas. Solté un alarido que habrá sonado en cada rincón de la casa. Esa herida todavía no había sanado del todo, y con mis malos tratos, tampoco creo que lo haga rápidamente. Tenía un pequeño yeso en el brazo, que sólo cubría básicamente mi hombro. Al rededor de la herida, por donde no estaba el yeso, se encontraba una gruesa manta de gasas, las cuales debía cambiar una vez por semana. Me quedé quieta sentada sobre a orilla de la cama intentando apaciguar el dolor, pero nada, no cesaba. Le había preguntado al médico si me iba a quedar alguna cicatriz después de eso, y asintió con la cabeza, pero afirmó en que sería una pequeña. Suspiré de alivio, lo único que tenía que hacer era no usar musculosas delante de mis padres. Le dije estrictamente a Prim que no dijese nada de lo que me había í a acostarme en la fría cama, que sólo mantenía caliente la zona en la que yo estaba acurrucada antes de escribirle a Peeta.

Helado.

Él.

Yo.

Solos.

Me entró el pánico. ¡De nuevo iba a estar sola con Peeta! Era parecido a una cita, ¿no? Iríamos a comer un helado juntos. Solos. Sin compañía de nadie. Sólo él y yo. ¡Qué absurdo! Sólo iríamos como amigos -porque eso es lo que yo pienso que somos- a compartir un helado, en modo de agradecimiento. Nada especial. No te hagas ilusiones tan rápido Katniss. Mierda, me había olvidado de algo. ¡¿Qué carajos iba a ponerme?! Quería ir casual, pero a la vez, bien vestida. Me levanté de la cama, donde el dolor había desaparecido un podo. Abrí el armario lleno de ropa, y tomé una toalla limpia para ir a ducharme. Luego elegiría la ropa.

Me tomé un baño bastante silencioso y sin embargo, lleno de pensamientos.

¿Y si me encontraba a Gale estando con Peeta comiendo el helado?

¿Y si volvía a intentar dispararme y esta vez acertaba?

¿Y si ya no tenía la misma suerte de antes y logra definitivamente secuestrarme?

Para todas y cada una de esas preguntas que rondaban constante en mi cabeza: Estaría con Peeta, y básicamente él me protegería.

Como dije antes, mi super-héroe.

Salí de la ducha y tomé la toalla que había cogido antes. Empecé secándome la cara, la clavícula, los pechos, los hombros y los brazos, para después secarme la espalda y enrollarla cubriendo mi cuerpo. El pelo lo tenía totalmente enredado, sin secar del todo, cayéndome por la espalda. Tomé el peine y lo empecé a cepillar con cuidado, de no tirar del los pequeños nudos que se me formaban. Nuevamente, abrí mi armario, y así encontrar lo que me pareció el atuendo perfecto para la ocación: Tomé un short negro y me lo enfundé en las piernas. Tomé una blusa azul lisa, y también la enfundé a mi torso. Me puse unas medias rayadas, blancas, azules, negras y de un color medio lila. Unos converse negros, y listo.

Bastante oscuro, para mi gusto. Me quité la blusa que había elegido, para así tomar una blanca, que decía en el centro: "_Live &amp; love your life"._ Oh, sí, perfecta.

Le estaba dando de comer a nuestro pequeño cachorro de dogo argentino blanco, que Prim había traído porque se lo habían regalado. Le pidió obvio permiso a nuestros padres por teléfono para tenerlo en casa. Ellos después de tanta insistencia por parte de mi hermanita, ellos cedieron. Es monísimo. Hace un par de días que está aquí y ya se ha amoldado. Le hemos puesto Duglas. Nos gustó a ambas, y al parecer al pequeño también. Cuando dejé la taza de su comida, y junto a ella, la del agua, llamaron al timbre. Saqué mi móvil y eran ya las dos. Fui corriendo hasta mi cuarto, me armé una trenza toda desastrosa, porque la verdad es que el pelo estaba horrible. Me di unos pequeños y mínimos, casi inexistentes retoques de maquillaje, y me acomodé la ropa. ¡Que no falte el perfume!

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, y abrí la puerta, para encontrarme unos profundos ojos azules, que serían capaces de ahogarte en cualquier momento. Vi en sus ojos despreocupación, así que eso hizo que yo también me relajase. Los nervios de todas maneras no se me iban jamás.

Después de un buen, y divertido rato comiendo helado, volvimos a mi casa. No sé cuantas veces en el día le había dicho que le agradecía haberme salvado de las manos de Gale, pero la última vez que lo hice, me tiró helado en la cara para que me callase. Empezamos una mini-guerra de helado, sentados en un banco, a la mitad del parque. La gente pasaba y nos miraba, seguro preguntándose: _¿Qué hacen estos dos locos?_

Pero no me importaba, estaba teniendo un buen momento con Peeta. El chico que nunca pensé que me daría aunque sea la hora. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que no es tan malo como parecía, si no que no es nada que ver. Quizás tenga sus encontronazos siendo tipo malo, pero dentro de él no es así. No es nada que ver, y cuando digo nada, creerme que no es nada.

La vuelta en auto fue muy... Callada. No hablamos de nada, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era un silencio de esos, que disfrutas. Que te sientes bien, era un silencio... agradable. Busqué torpemente las llaves en mi bolso, que al sacarlas se me habían caído unas cuantas veces al suelo. Mierda, estaba haciendo el ridículo. Lo invité a pasar, y se quedó alucinado viendo mi casa.

—Wow, es igual a la mía, o al menos es muy parecida. Ya entiendo tu cara de familiaridad el día que viniste tú a la mía.

—Pues sí, son bastante iguales. A no ser por el decorado y los muebles, la estructura es idéntica.

—Ya lo creo...—Me dice, sonriéndome.

Mierda, sentí el calor en mis mejillas, me estaba ruborizando. ¡¿Cómo puede hacer que reaccione esto en mí?!

—¿Te apetece algo para tomar? —Le dije, intentando calmarme internamente.

Este va a ser un día largo...

**PEETA'S POV.**

Me ponía el corazón a mil esta chica. Y lo mejor de todo, es que sólo ella hacía esto. Estos últimos días, los pasé constantemente con ella en el hospital. Me importa y jodidamente mucho. No la voy a dejar escapar, y veo como en sus ojos ella también siente algo por mí. Aunque sea minúsculo, yo sé que siente algo. Yo le atraigo, y si ella optaba por querer darme algo, pues bienvenido sea. Ya no me voy a frenar como en mi casa. Pasaron nos días no más, pero siento que la conozco desde hace más que eso. Ahora siento que realmente la conozco y que quiero pasar cada uno de mis días con ella. Pero habían cosas que lo impedían: como por ejemplo, el estúpido de Gale. Katniss estaba muy porfiada en que se lo encontraría en la calle. Me hubiese gustado decirle, "_tranquila, estoy contigo, nada va a pasarte"_. Muchas, pero muchas ganas de decirle aquello. Si supiera el efecto que seguramente tiene en muchos hombres, no sería igual. Tengo que buscar la forma perfecta y disimulada para acercarme a ella y volver a besarla. No sé como he aguantado tanto en el hospital, pero aquí, en su casa, y sin nadie me ha parecido una idea tan llamativa. Estaba decidido: Voy a intentar que entre nosotros pase algo. Un simple beso, con ella me conformo. Creo que nunca nadie me la ha parado tan rápido como lo ha hecho Katniss.

—¿Te apetece algo para tomar? —Me dice, arrancándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Claro... ¿Qué tienes?

—Refrescos... Jugos... Yogures...

—¿Cerveza? —Le pregunto esperanzado. Me mira un poco confusa.

—S-Sí, creo que sí, déjame ver...—Dice, para así hundir la cabeza en la nevera. —Aquí hay. —Vuelve a decir, entregándome una cerveza en la mano y sonriéndome.

—Gracias... ¿Tienes abrebotellas?

—Claro... —Abre un cajón que estaba bastante bajo... Lo suficiente para agacharse y yo poder admirar su perfecto culo. 10 de 10, como dije. Se incorpora, cierra el cajón y se vuelve para mirarme. —Toma.

Me lo tiende en la mano, y cuando lo voy a tomar, nuestros dedos se rozan. Se sienten como pequeñas descargas eléctricas y el aire del ambiente se vuelve cargado de tensión. Le doy un breve sorbo a mi cerveza, y ya siento como empieza aunque sea una mínima parte en mí a hacer efecto.

Pronto, ya no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo de Katniss. Cuando ella no se daba cuenta de que la miraba, la analizaba con total atención. En varias ocasiones haciendo el trabajo me pillaba mirándola. ¿Querrá repetir lo de la otra vez? Tendría que intentarlo. Aunque sea una vez más. Ya no creo que sea pronto, ya estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿ella estaba segura de lo que sentía? Eso espero.

Estaba escribiendo en la laptop como serían los afiches que después imprimiríamos, me levanté pero no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que hacía. Me coloqué a su costado y recién ahí me prestó atención. Me agaché un poco, le tomé su mano y la hice levantarse. Iba desplazando mi mano, cada vez más abajo, pasando por su antebrazo, su brazo, su hombro, y hasta su cintura. El suave contacto con su piel hacía que cada parte de mí se estremeciera. Era como si estuviera constantemente bajo algún hechizo, y Katniss era la hechicera. La miré directamente a los ojos, para que ella supiera lo que tenía yo pensado hacer. Y vi que en sus ojos buscaba lo mismo. Ese rastro de deseo y desesperación, que exactamente de seguro reflejaba yo. Y no era algo que pudiese evitar. Pasé una de mis manos por su mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza, y ella pareció como si guiara su cabeza contra mi mano, buscando más de esa caricia. Pero ahora fue ella la que me buscó a mí. Pasó sus manos por mi cuello hasta detrás de la nuca, y se lanzó a mí en un beso desesperado.

Con su lengua acarició mi labio inferior en sinónimo de permiso, que era obvio que le iba a dar. Nuestras bocas, y lenguas empezaron una batalla, y ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a perderla. En ningún momento se echó a atrás ni yo tampoco. Todo parecía natural y era perfecto. Nadie nunca me había besado así, y ya ponerme empalmado tan rápido. La tomé con ambas manos de la cintura y la traje hacia mí. Tenía nervios pero a su vez estaba bastante calmado. Cuando estuvimos relativamente cerca, ella sintió que mi miembro cobraba vida, y soltó un leve gemido. Nos separamos para respirar pero yo no le di descanso. Acudí a su cuello, dejándole algún chupón y claras marcas de mordida. Fui dejando un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su clavícula, y decidí que ya era tiempo de quitar su blusa. Estorbaba. Katniss se dio cuenta y la levantó desde abajo para quitársela por los brazos. Ahora fue ella quien atacó mi cuello, con hambre, y ansia. Bajé mis manos hasta su trasero, y lo apreté. Blandito, pero firme, como me gustan. Me quité la camisa, que también estorbaba, y después de dejar otro camino de besos en el valle de sus pechos, le quité su sujetador de encaje turquesa. Lo que me faltaba para ponerme a 100.

Coloqué ahora, mi mano derecha en su pecho, y coincidía perfecto. Era suave y esponjado. Me dieron unas ganas de hacérselo sobre el trabajo de filosofía en la mesa, pero pensé que para ser la primera vez que lo hacíamos nosotros dos juntos, era mejor en una cama.

—Es mejor que vayamos a tu cuarto —Dije sin aliento casi.

Ella sólo asintió y me tomó una mano, para subir las escaleras a su habitación, pasando por la de sus padres y su hermana.

Me guió hasta su habitación. Era ordenada y femenina. Pero tampoco era infantil. Había una cama de matrimonio, -gracias al cielo- junto a la ventana, y sinceramente, además de Katniss, fue a lo único que le presté atención. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba de pie ante mí, desnuda de cintura para arriba, y abajo sólo un short que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Mi vista variaba, miraba su cuello, sus hombros, el lugar de la herida el cual al parecer todavía no había sanado del todo, y sus curvas que deleitaban todos mis sentidos.

Colocaba sus manos temblorosas y nerviosas sobre mi pecho, acariciando cada rincón de mi torso, sin dejarse ningún espacio. Se apoyó en la orilla de la cama y se quitó lo que le restaba de ropa. Dejándose las medias.

Era una escultura de arte... Y sería mía. Sus ojos grises fueron oscureciéndose en señal de que estaba mojada, y pronto lo iba a comprobar.

—He querido hacer esto contigo desde... —dice —... Desde el día en el que nos chocamos... —y dejó soltar otro gemido, me estaba acercando a ella. Tanteé su cuerpo y miraba sus ojos para que me diera aprobación. Tampoco quería presionarla o que se sintiera presionada. Después de todo, casi la violan en la pocilga esa de Gale. Quería tratarla con total delicadeza, por lo que debía contenerme mucho.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? —Le dije, como una última oportunidad para echarse atrás.

—Segura. —Dijo en un hilo de voz.

No esperé un segundo más y me dispuse a devorarle la boca. Llevé mi mano a uno de sus suaves y sensibles pechos, para luego hundir mi boca con avidez en su pezón erecto.

Ella gimoteaba palabras con incoherencia. Bajé mi otra mano a sus partes íntimas, que estaban palpitantes. Realmente estaba mojada. Mucho.

—¿Estás así por mí?

—S-Sólo por t-ti...

La arrimé un poco más al centro de la cama y le abrí las piernas. Verla así, de mojada y sonrojada, hacía que no pudiera aguantar más. Pensaba en hundir mi cabeza entre sus piernas, para sentir el néctar caliente y dulce, pero pensé que era demasiado pronto, y eso lo considero un tanto más íntimo. A este paso no voy a durar ni dos segundos. La volví a mirar a los ojos, estaban extasiados de placer, al igual que los míos. Pero su cuerpo no estaba del todo relajado. Estaba tenso. Nervioso.

—No tienes porqué estar nerviosa. —Le dije intentando tranquilizarla, no pensaba hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

—Es que... —dijo, ahora más tensa —Esta será mi primera vez.

Y señoras y señores, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Pensar que yo sería el primero -y más me vale por mí, el último- en estar dentro de Katniss Everdeen, me hacía que me ardiera todo el cuerpo, como si sus toques fueran llamas. Joder, no aguanto más, la quiero para mí, ahora, en este momento.

Me bajé mis pantalones junto con mis boxers. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver mi creciente erección. Se nota que esta chica nunca ha hecho guarradas en su vida.

—Peeta... Eso, eso... No va a caberme —tragó saliva.

—Si va a caber, tú déjame a mí... Sh...

Entonces, coloqué la punta de mi pene en su entrada, de lo mojada que estaba, no iba a tener problema alguno en adentrarse. Ella arqueó la espalda y sus caderas, para que yo me apresurase en entrar. Pero no, quería jugar un poco. Le rozaba el clítoris con suma paciencia, pero parecía que eso no le agradaba. Además de deseo de hambre en sus ojos, había furia. Debo decir que me impresionó.

Yo estaba realmente empalmado. Muy cachondo, deseoso de poder introducirme en ella, y que básicamente yo fuera el primer tío que lo hiciera. El primero en probarla.

Estaba sobre ella: piel con piel, en contacto mutuo, sintiendo sus pechos en el mío, y su vientre sofocante en donde mi estómago. Estábamos listos. Guié una mano para tomar la base de mi pene, y lo volví a colocar en el hueco de su entrada. Empecé a hundirlo con lentitud y paciencia, me arqueé para así hundirme completamente en ella y no volver a salir jamás. Soltó un alarido de placer que para mí era música para mis oídos.

Joder, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Madre mía, esto no se comparaba a nada.

Vi las estrellas, y con mis manos toqué el cielo.

Salí lentamente de ella, y noté nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas.

Era tan estrecha, que tuve que entrar varias veces lento, para que así se amoldara a mí.

Repetí varias veces lo mismo: entrar despacio, salir despacio. Entrar despacio, salir despacio.

Hasta que me pidió que fuera más rápido, y sin darme cuenta aumenté la velocidad cada vez más. Escuchaba sus exquisitos sonidos mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. Pude sentir como varias veces los músculos de su vagina se contraían indicando que estaba al borde de un orgasmo o en uno.

Finalmente yo me corrí dentro de ella, y definitivamente lo iba a volver a hacer. Nadie me ha hecho sentir como Katniss Everdeen. Nadie.

Quedó inmóvil y exhausta en mis brazos. Se durmió enseguida, y me dediqué a taparnos con una fina sábana cerca de la cama. Podía ver la noche fuera, con la luz de la luna fuera, y las estrellas mirándonos. Siendo testigo.

Estaba loco por Katniss.

Ahora, y siempre.

Fin capítulo 7.

**Okay, el lemon ha sido desastroso, perdónenme jajajajaja. Es que realmente no se me venía nada a la mente! **

**De todas maneras, creo que es pasable. El próximo lo detallaré más, lo prometo jaja.**

**¿Qué vendrá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Y cuando Katniss le cuente a Annie lo que ha hecho? El tío más mujeriego del instituto... :o**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Saludoooos**


	8. Chapter 8

_**WILDNESS.**_

**_Chapter 8._**

**_KATNISS'S POV._**

Me despierto un poco desorientada. Abro los ojos lentamente para poder encontrarme con un sitio vacío, las sábanas revueltas y manchas de sangre sobre ellas. Me incorporo, y por la ventana de la habitación entra una suave luz de una típica mañana de primavera. Los pájaros afuera cantan una sinfonía armoniosa, mientras que los árboles se agitan con gracia por el viento. Ha sido genial, pero, ¿dónde está Peeta?

¿Se ha ido? No, no creo que él sea capaz de eso. ¿O sí?

La puerta se abre para dejar pasar a un Peeta, con los ojos tan claros como el cielo y el pelo revuelto. Oh. Por. Dios. ¿Soy yo o hoy está más guapo que nunca? No puedo dejar de mirarle de arriba a abajo, asombrada... ¿Le habrá gustado a él lo de anoche? ¿He sido lo suficiente buena? Me mira con con una sonrisa ladeada perfecta y los ojos risueños, tiene además en sus manos una bandeja. ¡Esas manos, por dios! Se acerca y me da un beso en la coronilla.

—¿Has despertado bien? Te he traído el desayuno, como no te despertabas, he decidido bajar a hacerlo yo, espero que no te importe.

Me quedo unos segundos pensando la respuesta. ¿Bien? ¡Bien es poco! Encima me había traído el desayuno a la cama, ¡qué amor!

—Excelente, gracias, de verdad.—Y sin darme cuenta le ofrecí una sonrisa sincera. Me ruborizo al recordar lo de anoche. ¿Le habría gustado? ¿Lo he hecho bien? —¿Y tú... qué tal? —Pregunta con doble sentido.

—Muy bien también.—Me guiña un ojo, claramente respondiéndome ambas preguntas. Suelto un pequeño suspiro de alivio. No ha sido tan malo... ¿verdad?

Desayunamos en paz, teniendo una charla sobre las cosas que nos gusta hacer, escuchar, leer, y todas esas cosas. Me he sorprendido al darme cuenta que tenemos mucho en común. ¿Peeta lee novelas de drama-amor? ¿Escucha mayormente rock?

La verdad que no lo esperaba. Quedé embelesada con las anécdotas que me contaba de él y sus amigos en la infancia.

Después de habernos levantado, duchado -por separado, pos claro-, y vestido, nos dispusimos a lavar las sábanas sucias por mi primer encuentro. ¡Ya había tenido mi primera vez y había sido asombrosa! Con el chico que me gustaba, ¿qué más podría pedir?

Decidimos ir a buscar a Annie y Finnick para salir al parque un rato. Ya sabéis, en plan parejitas. Lo sé, nunca hemos dicho que sería así, pero mi subconsciente se empeña en ilusionarse. Que le vamos a hacer...

Más por la tarde, llamo a Primrose para ver como se encuentra. No he sabido nada de ella por el momento. El teléfono da tres pitidos y atiende.

—Hola, Katniss. ¿Está todo bien? —Me siento aliviada. Por el momento se me había pasado la idea de que Gale la secuestraría. Me pasó con Annie, también podría ser con Primrose.

—Está todo bien. ¿Cuando vuelves a casa? No me gusta ni un pelo que estés varios días fuera. Y menos con lo que está pasando.

—Volveré hacia la noche, no te preocupes, los tipos que contrataste no me dejan ni ir al baño sola.—Me río, ya me la imagino a Prim frustrada porque los tipos de dos metros se pegan a ella como lapas. En fin, es por su seguridad.

—Está bien, te esperaré en casa, no tengo planes. ¿Tienes llaves?

—Vale, lo tendré en mente. Sí, tengo. O al menos eso creo. Nos vemos en un rato Kat.

Cuelgo, está todo tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. ¿Y si Gale aprovecha ahora que estoy sola para atacarme? No, estoy muy protegida. ¿Y si logra persuadir a la seguridad?

Tocan timbre. Lo pienso varios segundos. ¿Debería contestar? Prim no es, recién acabo de hablar con ella. ¿Peeta? No me ha dicho que venía. ¿Annie? Menos.

Abro la puerta con cuidado, pero con la cadenita, voy asomando la cabeza poco a poco...

_**PRIMROSE POV.**_

Cuando termino de hablar con Katniss por teléfono, me giro sobre mis talones y me vuelvo a unir al grupito. Me siento entre Rue y Marvel, en el sillón y veo que se están desternillando de la risa. Al llegar se callan.

Aquí hay gato encerrado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os reíais?— inquiero.

—Nada, nada. ¿Qué tal tu hermana? — Pregunta Rue, e intenta cambiar el tema.

Le sigo el juego.

—Pos nada, que ha salido con una amiga y le ha dado una bala perdida.

—Anda, ¿la hirieron mucho? —Abre bastante los ojos Marvel.

—Me ha dicho que no es nada. Tío, pásame el porro, anda—le grito a Gloss que está a espaldas de mí, sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas hablando de lo más tranquilo con una tía a la que no conozco.

Se gira y por un momento está perdido, creo que no sabe quien le ha llamado.

—Tierra a Gloss, despierta.

—Ah, perdona tía. Toma —Y me pasa el porro encendido.

Rue desvía la mirada mientras le doy una fuerte calada. Me ahogo un poco, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Suelto el humo que hace segundos había ingresado en mis pulmones, y entonces la droga comienza a hacer efecto.

Todo parece girar lentamente, y la gente que me rodea me parece más divertida.

El ambiente no está mal. Grupitos de a tres personas conforman la sala de estar. Parece que todos la están pasando bien. Creo que no había puesto atención a la sala desde entonces. Parece una casa normal, sólo que sin muchos muebles, y también un poco abandonada, o más bien, yo diría vieja. La puerta, que no sé si es de estilo vintage, o es que simplemente está deteriorada, está abierta, para que la gente salga y entre cuando quiera. Las pocas fotos que cuelgan de las paredes -que por cierto, el papel que las cubre se cae a pedazos- son de personas que no conozco, y antiguas. Blancas y negras. Mis ojos hallan una sola foto a color sobre una estantería cargada de libros. Hay mucho humo, tanto que mis ojos empiezan a lagrimear.

Me levanto del sillón, y todo se mueve, nada parece estable. Veo un par de caras conocidas a las que saludo con euforia, mientas ellas me miran con cara de póquer. Una luz blanca me ciega, e instintivamente entrecierro los ojos y me los tapo con un antebrazo.

De repente estoy en el baño, follando con un tío al que no recuerdo. Hago un ademán con la mano de que pare, pero al parecer no es muy claro, porque el chico sigue. Me giro y lo empujo por los hombros.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, tía?— Grita subiéndose los pantalones y mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

Me intento enderezar para subirme el pantalón, pero el espacio es pequeño. El tío este sale del pequeño cubículo y da un portazo, pero la fina puerta o hace eco en mi cabeza, o rebota varias veces.

Ahora que se ha ido, tengo más espacio e intento sentarme en el inodoro. Flashes de lo que estaba haciendo hace vete a saber tú cuando tiempo se cruzan en mi cabeza, y me molestan. Cuando me tranquilizo, salgo del baño y me miro en el sucio espejo que cuelga de la pared con baldosas blancas.

Tengo el maquillaje corrido como si hubiera estado llorando y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Me tanteo los bolsillos del vaquero para mirar la hora, pero no encuentro el celular. Vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo, y se me aclara la cabeza. ¿Qué carajo me pasó?

Me comienzo a poner nerviosa por no encontrar el celular, y por haber reaccionado ahora, respecto a que un tío que no conozco me estuviera follando en el baño. ¿Siquiera se ha puesto condón? Por las dudas mañana compro pastillas.

Eso que fumé no era marihuana normal.

Salgo del baño, y el moribundo olor de cigarrillo, porro y alcohol ingresa por mis fosas nasales. Hago una mueca de asco y busco a Rue por los pasillos y habitaciones. Abro una puerta como todas las demás, y hallo dentro a Rue enrollándose con Marvel. «¿Qué?»

—¿Qué? —Consigo murmurar.

Veo que Rue está empotrada a él y no se le despega. Ninguno de los dos parece haber percibido mi presencia, y eso me enfurece. Ella, por ser mi mejor amiga, y él por decirme que estaba enamorado de mí.

«Enamoradísimo». Se burla mi subconsciente.

A la porra.

A la porra todo.

Salgo pitando de ahí. Para cuando llego a las escaleras -que parece que en cualquier momento se desmoronan-, alguien me choca, pero me sujeta a tiempo como para no caerme.

Un tío, alto, y de unos ojazos grises como los de mi hermana.

La diferencia es que los de ella reflejan paz y alegría, y los de él son siniestros.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—

—S-Sí... Perdona.—

—No pasa nada. No parece que estés bien.—

Y con esas palabras, decido soltar todo los nervios y angustia, retenenida recientemente.

Pero con lágrimas.

**_KATNISS POV._**

Una chica, de pelo oscuro está de espaldas a mí. «¿Y ahora qué?»

Se gira, con una cola de caballo bastante alta, luciendo sus ojos cafés.

—¿Tú eres Katniss Everdeen?—

—Sí. ¿Pasa algo?—

—No nada. —Y me choca un hombro para correrme hacia su costado, pasando al interior de mi casa.—Muy bonita. —Dice al dar una repasada con su mirada a todo el salón.

—¿Perdona? ¡¿Se puede saber quién coño eres para entrar así como así?!—Le espeto.

—Mira, bonita. A mí, me bajas el tono. Soy la prometida de Peeta.

¿Quién? ¿Qué?

Estoy esperando a que alguien salga con una jodida cámara de detrás del sillón.

—¿Te he sorprendido? —Pone cara de falsa disculpa y se dirige al sillón. Se sienta y parece estar muy cómoda. —Han llegado a mí numerosos chismes. He venido a que los desmientas.

—Te pido por favor, que dejes mi casa.

—Chisme número uno —me ignora y continúa — te estás follando a mi prometido.

Quedo roja al instante y no digo nada. ¿Por qué no le grito y la echo de mi casa?

—Chisme número dos: estás preñada. — Sonríe con malicia.

Curiosidad a ver qué tal son esos chismes.

—Ya veo que no dices que "no" a ninguno. Chisme número tres... le has pasado a Peeta herpes.

¡¿Q-Qué?!

—La segunda vez que te lo pido. Por favor retírate.—Me está sacando de mis casillas.

La tía, en plan esnob, me mira de arriba abajo. Ella tiene una chaqueta de punto color azul, y abajo de ésta una blusa de gasa a botones blanca. En la parte de abajo, tiene una falda entablada blanca por encima de las rodillas y unos tacones de auja a juego con la chaqueta.

Se levanta y alisa su ropa.

—Vale. Pero ten cuidado, estás jugando en mi territorio.

La miro boquiabierta mientras abandona el salón.

Cierro de un portazo y compruebo el celular. Ya son casi las 11 y Primrose no llega. Espero que no le pase nada.

**.**

**.**

**Perdón por la tardanza! Sepan disculpar! Espero que este cap les guste! Saludoooooooooos**


End file.
